Dark Enough to See the Stars
by elysiann
Summary: Blinded in an accident, Jess begins to question his place and his usefulness at the Sherman Ranch. As he struggles to make up his mind about staying put or moving on, Slim and the others are there for him all the way to let him know he's found a family in them, and he'll always have a home in Laramie.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: PG  
Warnings: flashbacks to an incident that leaves a man blinded  
A/N: This is my first published Laramie story - I know this show has a pretty small fan base, but it's a really quality show with well-developed characters, so I hope any Laramie fans out there enjoy this story! It's an idea I've been toying with for a bit, and I finally got enough to write a few bits, so if you like it, I'll keep working at it!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _The explosion was white-hot; a blinding ball of fire._

"Blinding." Slim muttered the word harshly under his breath, clenching his jaw against the bitter taste it left on his tongue. Yet he couldn't think of another word to describe the bright, deadly flames that had burst from nothing... then disappeared almost as quickly, leaving nothing but charred rock and grass behind.

 _"_ _Jess!" Slim was almost surprised to hear the word tear from his throat with such desperation. Never in his life had he sounded or felt as helpless as he did in that moment, watching his best friend disappear in a lethal flash of light._

It was painfully fitting that 'blinding' be the only word Slim could find to define the explosion. Reliving the awful incident in his mind yet again, Slim's own eyes began to burn as he remembered the flames subsiding, and seeing Jess on his knees, hands covering his face.

 _"_ _Jess!" The second cry was even more heart-wrenching than the first, now that Slim could see his friend. The dark-haired man held one gloved and one bare hand against his face, muffling his cry of pain. "Are you alright? Talk to me!" Slim dropped to his knees in front of Jess, gripping his shoulders firmly. "Doggone it, say something!"_

 _"_ _Hurts," Jess choked out, curling up against the hot earth. "Hurts, Slim."_

 _"_ _Jess, you've gotta move your hands!" Slim lightly grasped his partner's wrists and tried to pry his hands away. "What hurts?"_

 _"_ _Everything," Jess groaned, teeth chattering against the pain as he weakly let his hands fall._

 _"_ _Jess..." Slim's mouth fell open in shock at the sight of the shorter man's burned face. "Please, Jess, can you..." His voice cracked and he swallowed hard. "Can you open your eyes?"_

 _Jess's eyes cracked open, then blinked shut again, accompanied by a hiss of pain. "Slim, I can't-"_

 _"_ _No! That was good, Jess! You can do it!" Slim gripped his shoulders and nodded encouragingly, though his partner's eyes were tightly closed. Relief flooded through him. Jess was okay._

Slim was inwardly kicking himself for assuming all was well. He had spoken too soon. He laughed once, a choked sort of sobbing laugh, at the terrible irony as the scene played out in his mind.

 _"_ _No, Slim." Jess shook his head, cradling his burned hand with his gloved one. "Slim... I can't see."_

Blinding.

Fiery, blazing, _blinding-_

With an anguished, animal roar, Slim launched himself from his chair, temper and patience drawn thin to their breaking point. The chair fell back, and through the red haze he saw, more than felt, his hands grip the table before him and throw it across the room, books scattering everywhere. His mouth moved, opening and closing furiously, but he was too angry to form coherent words.

His best friend was blind. He'd watched it happen. He'd been absolutely helpless.

"And I thought Jess was the one with the temper." The doctor's words were joking, but his tone was somber.

Slim whipped around, shoulders heaving, fists clenched tightly. "Doc... I'm sorry. How's Jess?"

The doctor nodded, offering Slim a consoling smile. "He's doing alright, Slim. I gave him a little something to put him under a while so I can examine him better. I need you to fill me in on the details of the incident, though."

"Sure." Slim nodded, righting his chair and taking a seat. "What do you need to know?"

"Well, what caused the explosion?"

"Nitro," replied the blond rancher, the word coming out more spitefully than he meant for. "We were transporting a load of nitroglycerin to an army camp just north of Laramie. The wagon got stuck in a rut, I unloaded the stuff as a precaution, and Jess pushed the wagon out of the ditch..." Slim rested his elbows on his knees, and his head firmly in his hands. "There was one little box left when the horses finally pulled out of the ditch. The wagon jolted, the box was bumped..." He trailed off for a moment, running a tired hand over his face. After a long pause, he continued, "The horses came loose of the wagon as soon as the wagon made it from the ditch. Faulty harness, I guess. The whole thing went up in smoke and flames, and it threw Jess back a good ways... when I finally caught sight of him again, he had his hands over his face like it hurt somethin' awful." A comforting hand was laid on Slim's shoulder, and he looked up gratefully. "How are his eyes, doc? Will he... I mean, is he..." The helplessness in his eyes conveyed his unspoken words.

Doc Hansen's face softened and he gave Slim's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He's doing fine. His face is pretty badly burned, and his left hand is also injured. Lucky he had the one glove on his gun hand, or I'd be seriously concerned about his ability to draw and handle a gun in the future."

"He can't handle a gun if he can't _see,"_ Slim reminded the doctor urgently.

"I'm getting to that, boy. Be patient." The silence was painful for Slim as he waited for the doctor's diagnosis. Finally, the old man took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Well, there's no way around it. For the present, I'm afraid Jess is blind."

"Blind," Slim echoed softly, suddenly feeling light-headed. He had known, deep down, as soon as his friend had spoken the words "I can't see" that it was true... but he'd held onto that little ray of hope, that little voice in his head that said Jess's blindness was short-lived, sort of a flash-burn. The few minutes after the incident seemed surreal, as Slim waited the maximum time possible for a flash-burn to wear off; by the time they pulled up in front of Doc Hansen's office, and Jess lifted the wet handkerchief that had been soothing and cooling his burned face, Slim's ray of hope was drawn thin.

"I know this is sudden, and Jess is very young to be dealing with an impairment of this nature, but-"

"Wait." As if suddenly registering the doctor's statement for the second time, Slim's eyes fixed on the older man solemnly. "You said 'for the present' Jess is blind. You mean this might not be permanent?"

"Now, don't go getting your hopes up, boy," the doctor warned, "but there's a definite possibility Jess's sight will return, in time."

"In time?" Slim's voice rose and he stood abruptly. "When? How long?"

"Patience! You can't rush things like this, or put a number of days or weeks on the recovery. _If_ Jess's sight is to return, there are certain measures you must take-"

"Anything," Slim promised immediately. "Whatever it takes, doc."

"As I was saying," Doc Hansen continued, dismissing Slim's interruption, "You'll have to keep his eyes bandaged constantly, except for when cleaning his face, so no infection sets and makes the blindness permanent. He'll need plenty of rest. These next few weeks will be critical for him if he wants to see again, so don't let him go and do anything foolish. Keep him in bed for a while."

"It'd be easier to keep water in a leaky bucket than to keep Jess in bed, doc," Slim joked, allowing a small smile. "I'll do my best. Can I see him now?"

The older man held up a hand. "Soon. He's still out, but he should be coming around in about a half hour. I'll call you then, alright?"

Slim nodded, and the doctor returned to his patient. "Sure, doc," he called quietly to the closing door. "Sure."

Suddenly Slim was exhausted. The initial shock and rush of the whole incident was finally wearing off, and the blond man felt his eyes begin to close as he lay back in his chair.

 _Bright, white-hot flames engulfed the wagon, and thick, black smoke obscured his partner from Slim's view._

Blue eyes shot open, and Slim sat rigidly upright. No. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, there was an explosion. It was so real, he could feel the heat on his face, burning his cheeks.

He couldn't rest. Not now. As the scene played out in his mind again, Slim knew the vividness of the memory would never fade, not as long as he lived.

* * *

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'd appreciate it greatly! I hope everyone enjoyed so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (since I forgot before): I don't own Laramie or any characters from the show, as much as I would love to take credit for them...  
A/N: Wow. I want to thank the Laramie fandom wholeheartedly for the warm response I received to the first chapter. Judging by the relatively small number of fics available, I assumed the fandom was small; I didn't expect such an eager and encouraging response, so thank you!**

 **Merry Christmas, and enjoy! I rewrote this chapter several times, trying to give it the same feel as the first, so I hope it's just as satisfactory as last chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _"Jess!"_

 _He could hear his friend calling his name, but he couldn't seem to get his wits about him enough to form a reply. His hands were pressed tight over his face, as if the pressure would relieve the sharp, widespread pain there. He wanted to cry out; the sound was on the tip of his tongue, but even opening his mouth resulted in stabbing waves of pain._

 _"Jess!"_

 _Slim again. The desperation in his voice would have caught Jess off guard if he hadn't been so focused on trying to ease the burning sensation all over his face and hand. If he hadn't lost that dang left glove on the trail, he'd at least have less pain to bear._

 _"Are you alright? Talk to me?"_

 _Jess clenched his jaw to hold back and shout when Slim's hands gripped his shoulders hard, jarring his hands against his face._

 _"Doggone it, say something!"_

 _Talk to him. Okay. Jess drew in a sharp breath and parted his lips as far as he dared, his words delivered harshly through clenched teeth. "Hurts. Hurts, Slim." The words were choked, punctuated by coughs as the thick, black smoke took its toll._

 _"What hurts?"_

 _"Everything."_

Simple though his response had been, it was about as plain as honest as any Jess could have given. The blast had thrown him back against the ground, jarring his whole body. His hands had clapped over his face the instant before pain set in, flaring up angrily and refusing to be soothed.

But now, Jess noted as he became slowly aware of his surroundings, he felt a cool sensation on his cheek. His burning skin drank up the cold moisture all too quickly, the relief fading as quickly as it had come. Then his other cheek was relieved of its heat for a moment, in the same way as the first.

Eager to thank the source of this blissful relief, Jess focused his energy on opening his eyes. His whole body felt heavy; he had been sedated before, and recognized the effects of sleeping medication almost immediately. A low moan escaped Jess's cracked, raw lips as his efforts were hindered by a strip of thick gauze would around eyes.

"Welcome back." The kindly old doctor's voice was comforting to Jess, and he relaxed against the pillows. "How are you feeling?"

Jess processed the doctor's words, still foggy from the sedative. It must be Doc Hansen that was relieving his burns. He nodded slightly. "S'good, doc."

"This salve works wonders, Jess," the doctor informed him, spreading a generous amount on his patient's forehead. "Your burns should be healed in a matter of weeks."

Jess swallowed slowly, wincing at the dryness of his throat. "Water?" he rasped, his voice even rougher than usual.

The floorboards creaked loudly as the doctor made his way to the water pitcher and poured a glass for Jess. The younger man greedily drained the glass in a few large gulps, and leaned back against the pillows, his thirst satisfied.

"Well, someone's going to be glad to see you're awake, boy," said the doctor lightly. "I'll get Sli-"

"Doc." Jess's tone was suddenly sharp and urgent, and he forced himself into a seated position with difficulty. He lifted his uninjured hand and gingerly touched the gauzy bandage over his eyes, truly aware of the clean wrappings for the first time. The memory hit him all at once like an explosion, clear and vivid.

 _"Can you open your eyes?"_

 _Jess felt his eyelids flick open for a brief moment... or did they? Everything was still pitch black. He hadn't caught a glimpse of his partner's face, or the orange flames he could feel dancing all around them._

"Jess, calm down. It's alright." Doc Hansen placated his patient as best he could, hearing the desperate change in Jess's tone.

 _"Slim... I can't see."_

Jess's hand began to tremble slightly against his head. "Doc, I'm blind," he said quietly, remembering the darkness after the flames had erupted.

"Easy, boy. Don't work yourself up."

"Don't work myself up?" Any calm in Jess's tone was now gone, pain and panic driving him to a further level of irrationality than usual. "I can't see a dad gum thing, and you tell me not to work myself up?!"

"Take it easy-" the old doctor began sternly, but was interrupted by the thunder of boots on wooden floorboards as Slim flung the door open and stamped in worriedly.

"Jess! Jess, it's me, Slim. Are you alright?" In a few long strides, the tall rancher closed the distance between himself and the bed where his partner lay.

Jess visibly relaxed at the sound of his friend's voice. "Slim," he whispered, drawing a shaky breath, "I'm-"

"I know." Slim laid a reassuring hand on the younger man's arm. "Doc told me everything. He said not to get your hopes up, but this may not be permanent."

Jess was silent for a moment, Slim's words registering in his mind. He nodded slowly, letting out a huff of air. "You mean I might see again."

"Yeah, pard. It'll take a little doin', but it's possible." Slim smiled ruefully. "You're gonna have to do your part and stay in bed so you can heal, though."

The corner of Jess's mouth quirked up in a sort of half-smile. "You know me, Slim. I can't stand to lay around useless for days at a time."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Slim admonished, squeezing Jess's arm lightly. "You'll be up and about in no time at all, just you wait."

Jess offered his friend a tight smile; as much as his raw, burned skin would allow. "Sure, Slim."

Slim wanted to say more, to further encourage Jess... but looking at the dark-haired man's face, wet with salve, and the clean, white bandage wound neatly around his head, he was at a loss for words. What do you say to a man facing a life of darkness? A man who would have to live every day not knowing if he would ever see anything else but pitch blackness? Slim shook his head and sucked in a long, deep breath, exhaling slowly. There was nothing he could say to help Jess at all, not unless his friend truly believed for himself that he had a chance to see again.

"How do I take care of him, doc?" Slim asked, reluctantly turning away from Jess to face the doctor.

Doc Hansen handed Slim a small jar. "This is a salve for his burns. Apply it several times daily, and keep a bandage on that hand until I say otherwise. Keep his eyes clean, and leave them bandaged until the burns have healed. I'll try to come out two or three times a week to check up on him. Alright?"

Slim nodded. "Alright." He looked back at Jess, who was restlessly shifting on the hard cot. "Ready to go home, pard?"

"You bet." Jess cautiously swung his legs over the side of the bed, his movements deliberate and uncertain. Standing slowly, he reached an arm reluctantly in Slim's general direction. "Help me, will you?"

Slim took his partner's arm, carefully guiding him towards the door. Jess took slow, hesitant steps, one arm stretched outward as a precaution, feeling for obstacles.

"I've got you, Jess," Slim promised, tightening his grip on the shorter man's arm. "Trust me?" Jess's outstretched arm dropped to his side in reply, and Slim guided him out onto the street. "See you soon, doc," he called over his shoulder, leaving a careful hand on Jess's arm as the dark-haired man climbed into the buckboard. "All set, pard?"

Jess's groping hands found the edge of the seat and gripped it tightly. "Ready."

Slim urged the team forward with a click of his tongue, and Jess flinched as the wagon jerked into motion. "Easy, Jess."

Jess relaxed some, settling back into the seat. "Just hold 'er steady, Slim."

Slim slowed the horses slightly, hoping that would give Jess some comfort. He glanced sideways at his friend sitting nervously beside him, relaxing some when he saw Jess' body grow less rigid. He turned his attention to the dirt road ahead, ignoring the stares and whispers of passersby as they took note of the bandage around Jess's eyes and the apparent damage to his face. He focused wholly on getting his best friend home to rest, inwardly swearing to do everything in his power to see that Jess's sight was restored.

He only hoped his efforts would be enough.

* * *

 **Again, please review! I'll try to update weekly, maybe a little sooner this time (since I didn't move very far forward with this chapter). Thank you so much for your support, and have a very Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go! This chapter's a little shorter than the others, but there are longer ones coming. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The ride back from the ranch had seemed longer than usual, with little conversation, as Slim's primary objective was to get Jess in bed so he could rest and recuperate. Jess, true to his nature, had insisted he felt fine enough to do a little housework, but Slim was all too used to his friend's habit of skirting around doctor's orders. As much as Jess pleaded, Slim held his ground.

Andy and Jonesy had been out the front door as soon as they heard the clatter of the buckboard pulling up in front of the ranch house, and Andy had immediately begun firing off questions to both Jess and Slim faster than they could answer them.

Jonesy didn't say a word, but gently pulled Andy out of the way before stepping in to help Slim get Jess inside. He knew there would be time for explanations after all was calm and settled. He took the jar of salve Slim handed him without question, and set to applying it to Jess's face and hand while the blond man took his younger brother into the other room to explain the whole situation to him. The house was quiet, after all the bustle and racket following Jess and Slim's arrival – the only sound Jonesy heard was the sound of Slim's gentle voice slowly recounting the incident to Andy in as little detail as possible.

Jonesy didn't really need much explaining. Seeing the bandage over Jess's eyes, and the burns on his face, he could guess pretty well what had happened. He hadn't felt right about the boys taking those wagonloads of nitro from the very start, but barely said more than a heartfelt "Be careful" before they left the ranch that morning. When they had been an hour late getting back, the nagging in his mind increased, a sick feeling forming in his stomach. Call it an old man's premonition or just plain old common sense, but Jonesy had known for sure in that moment that something had gone very wrong.

When they were two hours late, he almost went out after them; but the base they had been headed to was thirty miles away, and Jonesy couldn't leave Andy behind by himself that late at night, especially not after the Benson place had been robbed only two nights before, just five miles away. Slim would never forgive him if he left the ranch unguarded with the outlaws still on the loose.

So Jonesy had forced himself to wait. Every minute the boys didn't show, the gnawing in his stomach worsened, but he waited. Slim and Jess were near three hours late when the familiar sound of horses' hooves and wagon wheels pulled him from his vigilant pacing by the fireplace. Andy heard it almost in the exact moment Jonesy did, and reached the front porch only a few steps ahead.

The next twenty minutes or so were a flurry of voices and movement, moving Jess into his bed and helping him into clean undamaged clothes. As badly as Andy tried to stay out of the way, his concern for Jess found him constantly underfoot. Slim had given Jonesy hurried instructions for how to tend to Jess before taking his brother out of the bedroom and sitting him down for a long explanation.

Now, as Jonesy applied a bit of salve to the last bare spot on Jess's face, he finally asked for the explanation he'd waited so long for.

"What happened out there, Jess?"

"Explosion." Jess's lips moved, but the rest of him lay uncharacteristically still. Jess couldn't stand to be unproductive. Even under orders to stay in bed, his legs always shifted anxiously while he rested, or his hands repeatedly clenched into fists, then relaxed. His single-worded response was only further proof – Jess was _exhausted._

Jonesy nodded, pulling the covers up closer to the younger man's chin. "Did Doc Hansen say you'd be alright?"

"Not quite."

There it was. The sinking feeling. It had been relieved for the time being when both Slim and Jess returned, but Jess's clipped answer had brought the feeling of dread back on him. "What do you mean, 'not quite'?"

* * *

"Are you alright, Andy?" Slim leaned across the table and laid his large, calloused hand over his brother's. The small, soft hand was trembling slightly, and Slim closed his own around it comfortingly.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Hearing the hitch in his brother's tone, Slim knew he really wasn't alright. Andy was barely fourteen. He was young and innocent, only just beginning to learn that the world isn't as friendly and easy as every child thinks it is.

"This will turn out alright, I promise." Slim caught Andy's eyes with a meaningful gaze. "Jess is alive and relatively unharmed. That's what matters. Okay?"

"Okay," Andy whispered, casting his eyes downward again.

Slim squeezed his brother's hand once, and gave it a soft pat. "It's late. You should probably get to bed."

"Goodnight, Slim." Andy's voice was small and quiet, not protesting Slim's directions. He slowly rose from his seat, his bare feet shuffling along towards his bedroom.

"G'night, Andy." Slim watched him go, his heart heavy for his little brother. Jess was Andy's hero, and now his life was changed, because of one stupid, careless accident. As Slim replayed the incident in his mind yet again, he wondered if there was anything he could have done to change the outcome; to prevent Jess from being hurt. Maybe even prevent the explosion completely. He set his elbows on the table in frustration, his hands covering his face. _Don't do this to yourself. There's nothing you could have done._

In time, maybe Slim would be able to make himself believe those words, but that time wasn't here yet.

"Hey."

Slim looked up suddenly, turning his head in the direction of the voice. "Jonesy."

The older man softly closed the bedroom door behind him, stepping into the living area. "Want me to put on a pot of coffee, Slim?"

"Thanks." Slim nodded. "Is Jess asleep?"

"Close to it," Jonesy replied, crossing over to the kitchen to heat up a kettle. "He was bone-tired when I left him. Barely had the energy to say goodnight."

"Good. He needs all the rest he can get." Slim arched his back, feeling it crack in several places. His whole body felt tense, and he rubbed his neck to relieve some of that tension.

Jonesy sat at the table across from Slim. "So he might not see again."

"Jess told you?"

"Mmmhmm." The smaller man nodded. He looked down thoughtfully before asking, "What do you think?"

"Hmm?" Slim's forehead wrinkled curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think he'll see again?"

Slim stared down at his hands, his fingers slowly curling into light fists, and uncurling again. Would Jess ever see again? It was too early to tell... and it was also too early to make pessimistic assumptions. There was always hope. Doc Hansen hadn't put a time limit on Jess's sight being restored.

"I hope so, Jonesy." Slim looked up, and saw his friends eyes were soft and full of the same hope Slim was feeling. "I really do hope so."

* * *

 **I can't tell you guys enough how much your reviews mean to me. Really. I'll continue to try and give you the quality material that you're all hoping for :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!** **As you may know, I'm still in the process of writing this - I would have chapters up sooner, but as I was writing chapter four, I realized it would be better suited as chapter five, so I then had to write this chapter to fill the gap between the two chapters I'd written. So chapter five IS already written, and I'll post it this coming week with enough encouragement! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Slim took a long draw from his tin mug of coffee, wincing as the strong, bitter liquid filled his mouth. "Strong this morning," he commented quietly, more to himself than to Jonesy in the kitchen. He took another swallow before setting the cup on the table and seating himself. "Morning," he greeted Andy, across the table from him. "How're the biscuits and ham?"

Andy nodded, swallowing a large mouthful of food. "Great, Slim." He grabbed a second biscuit from the plate in the center of the table, slathering it with butter and jam. He looked up from his food for a brief moment to cast and anxious glance at the open bedroom door. "How's Jess?" he asked solemnly.

"He's still resting. I don't want him on his feet for a few more days at least." Slim offered his brother an encouraging smile. It had been three days since the accident, and between Jess's being continually sedated and Andy's chores, the boy hadn't had a chance to talk to his friend much.

"Will he be okay?"

"His burns are healing nicely," Slim replied, avoiding the answer he knew Andy was looking for. Instead he answered vaguely, "It's too soon to tell anything else."

Andy nodded slowly, his eyes wandering to the bedroom door again. "Can I talk to him when he wakes up?"

"This afternoon," Slim promised. "You've got to go into town after breakfast with Jonesy and get more fencing, remember?"

The younger Sherman looked disappointed, scowling at his brother. "Do I have to, Slim? Jess will be awake soon, and-"

"And you can talk to him this afternoon. Now hurry up and help Jonesy with the horses." Slim pointed out the window to the old family friend, hitching up the buckboard by the barn.

Andy shoved the rest of his biscuit in his mouth, mumbled a food-muffled "See ya, Slim", and hurried outside to help Jonesy with the team. Slim took another sip of his coffee, winced at the taste, and poured another tin cupful of bitter black liquid for Jess.

Slim stood, stretched, and stepped quietly into the bedroom to check on his friend.

Jess lay still and quiet, propped up against his pillows. Slim might have thought he was asleep, except for the way his hands rubbed each other restlessly, as if seeking something to occupy them.

"Howdy, pard."

The voice startled Slim, even though he had seen for himself that Jess was awake. In his stocking feet, he had entered the room soundlessly – or so he thought. "Well, look who finally finished their beauty sleep." Slim caught the slight upward turn of Jess's mouth at that comment, relieved to see that Jess was in a good mood. His friend had been stone-faced and solemn for the few days since the explosion, and it was good to see him smile again, even if it was only a small one. "You didn't call me when you woke."

"I heard Andy talkin', and I figured he'd never leave with Jonesy if he knew I was up." Jess's head raised slightly, and he shifted beneath the blankets. "Is that coffee? It smells good."

Slim glanced down at the warm cup in his hand. "Yeah, Jonesy just made a pot. You want any breakfast with it?"

Jess shook his head, stretching an expectant hand in Slim's direction. "Just the coffee, thanks."

Slim crossed the room in a few long strides and touched the cup to Jess's hand, waiting until the smaller man's fingers had securely curled around the tin handle before letting go. "Did you sleep well?" he asked conversationally, sitting on the edge of his bed to watch Jess.

"Like a baby." Jess lifted the cup to his lips, taking a careful mouthful of the dark liquid. He swallowed hard, lips tightly pursed, and shook his head. "Doggone it, a spoon could stand up in that stuff!"

Slim grinned widely, taking the cup his friend thrust in his direction and setting it on the bedside table. "Jonesy was making you some more salve at the same time as he was making the coffee – Doc Hansen gave him a recipe so he wouldn't have to ride into town for more every week – and I guess he was distracted and put in an extra scoop of coffee beans."

Jess frowned, sucking on his tongue in an effort to rid himself of the bitter aftertaste of the strong drink. "You sure he didn't get a little salve in there, too? It tastes worse'n just strong coffee."

Slim took a small sip from Jess's discarded mug. His eyebrows raised. "Darned if he didn't! It has a bit of that medicine smell, Jess!"

Jess smiled, but it was a tight-lipped expression that led Slim to believe it wasn't genuine. "I don't blame him for bein' distracted and all. He's been doin' my chores, hasn't he?"

"We both have," Slim answered quickly, seeing Jess's face harden. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry," Jess grated, his voice taking on a light rasp. "I'll make it all up when I heal, Slim, honest."

"You have nothing to be sorry about!" Slim reproached him, laying a firm hand on Jess's shoulder. "None of us planned on this happening. No one is to blame, and you have nothing at all to apologize for."

Jess's hands resumed their anxious fidgeting. "If you say so," he replied tensely. "But Slim, I can't stand the feelin' of not bein' able to pull my own weight. Give me a chore, somethin' I can handle, at least until I get my sight back."

Slim dropped his gaze to the floorboards thoughtfully. "What do you think you can do?"

"I could clean a gun in my sleep, Slim. I don't need my eyes for that."

"Okay." Slim nodded, even though he knew Jess couldn't see. "You can clean the pistols and rifles, if you're really itching for something to do. But I want you in bed for a few more days, understood?"

Jess scowled. "Sure, Slim. I can't stand this bed much longer, though."

"You'll be up and at 'em before you know it." Slim waited for some response from Jess, but when his friend only grunted in reply, Slim stood and laid a hand on Jess's shoulder. "Let's change your bandage, then we'll get some food in you before you rest more, alright?"

Jess nodded. He sat up straight as Slim gently unwound the bandage around his head, and took a deep breath before cautiously opening his bright blue eyes, despite the irritation it caused the burned skin around them. He let his eyelids close after a moment, laying back into the pillows with a huff of frustration. "Nothin'."

"It's been three days. Give it time." Slim gingerly touched a wet cloth to Jess's face, washing the tender burns. "Does that hurt?"

"No." Jess's tone was easy enough, but the way his jaw clenched when the cloth touched his skin told Slim otherwise.

Slim dabbed salve around Jess's eyes and over the rest of his face before painstakingly rewrapping the bandage, careful not to make it too loose or too tight. "Does that feel alright?"

Jess nodded, relaxing into the pillows behind him. "That salve feels real good, Slim. The doc was right, it works wonders."

Slim gave Jess's shoulder a squeeze before rising to his feet. "I'll get you some food, okay?"

"Sounds good." Jess inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slow. Slim's light, socked footsteps faded quickly, and a moment later Jess heard the clink of tin dishes. He'd often heard that when a person loses one of their senses, the others are strengthened. He'd quickly found it was true. Every sound seemed amplified, as he relied on his hearing more than ever before to survey his surroundings.

It had been too much to expect his vision to be restored that quickly, he knew. Still, as he slowly opened his eyes minutes before, he hadn't been able to shake the hope that maybe, just maybe, today would be the day. It would probably be weeks before he could see again. In the weeks his burns healed, it would still be a possibility. Once the bandage came off, however, his chances looked slim.

Jess pounded his fist into the sheets in frustration. Day three, and already he was anxious for the whole thing to be over with. He wanted to know for sure if he would see again, or if he'd be blind the rest of his life. All he could do was wait for now, as much as it pained him. It was just too soon to tell.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know by reviewing! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Y'all are absolutely amazing! You have no idea how much your reviews brighten my day. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _"_ _They're lookin' at me, Slim."_

 _"_ _No, Jess. No one's looking at you."_

 _Slim's response had followed a slightest hesitation that told Jess otherwise. "They're starin'." Jess straightened slightly in the hard wooden seat. "Just because I can't see 'em doesn't mean I can't feel their eyes watchin' me like I was in some sort of freak sho-"_

 _"_ _You're not being fair, Jess. That's not true and you know it."_

 _"_ _But they_ are _watchin' me, aren't they?" When Slim didn't respond, Jess continued sharply, "Are you gonna start lyin' to me just because I'm blind, and you think I won't know any different?"_

 _Slim was silent for a moment, clearly choosing his response with care. "They all saw me bring you into town a few hours ago and take you into Doc Hansen's. They're just concerned, that's all."_

 _"_ _Sure, that's all." Jess's grip on the wooden buckboard seat tightened. "Well I'm not in any mood for all the pity I'm gonna get when word gets around that Jess Harper is a useless old blind man."_

"Jess?"

"Hmm?" Jess's head jerked up, and he pushed himself upright out of his reclined position.

Slim's hand touched his shoulder lightly. "I asked you if you were ready to come inside."

"Sorry, I was just thinkin'." Jess leaned forward in his chair, resting his head in his hands. "I think I'll stay out here a while yet."

"Sure, pard... Jonesy's got dinner on the table. Come in when you're ready?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah." He sighed deeply as he listened to Slim's steady footfalls fade indoors.

 _"_ _Well I'm not in any mood for all the pity I'm gonna get when word gets around that Jess Harper is a useless old blind man."_

 _A useless old blind man._

If there was one thing Jess couldn't stand, it was accepting charity. He had no qualms about working for his room and board, or taking a little help from a friend now and then, when he knew he had the means to return the favor. How could he repay Slim and Jonesy for taking care of him for the rest of his life? He couldn't.

Maybe Slim and Doc Hansen shouldn't have told him to begin with that there was a chance he might see again. Maybe then he wouldn't wake up hopeful every morning, anxiously awaiting the moment when Slim or Jonesy would unwind the bandage to wash his burns, so he could lift his eyelids with the expectation of seeing something other than darkness.

Jess's hand rubbed his thigh reflexively; he had often taken comfort in fingering the handle of his revolver when he was tense. Now, instead of smooth leather, his searching fingers were met with worn denim. It was an uncomfortable feeling, to have gone for so long without wearing an iron.

The darkness was driving him crazy. He hadn't had a moment to himself in the week since the accident; not a minute where Slim or Jonesy weren't fussing over him and helping him to do even the smallest tasks. Jess was surprised Slim actually left him to get back inside by himself, seeing as how he'd insisted on helping Jess from the bedroom to the kitchen just that morning. For the first time in days, Jess felt a smile cross his face. Not the tight, reassuring smiles that he offered Slim and Jonesy when they asked how he was doing; a genuine smile of appreciation for this moment of peace.

A hungry rumble drew his attention to his empty stomach. He hadn't realized it, but he hadn't eaten since last night, and he was famished. He inhaled deeply, catching the slight scent of well-cooked meat that wafted through the open window. Rising to his feet, he let his hand run along the wall to guide to the door.

"Smells like steak," Jess commented, announcing his presence as he swung the door open.

Slim stood quickly, nearly knocking his chair back. "Jess, let me help y-"

"No." Jess raised his hand sharply. "I can manage, thanks." He kept his path as straight as possible, aiming for the table as best he could. He allowed himself a satisfied smile when his outstretched hand touched the hard wooden back of a chair.

"Hey, Jess," a small voice greeted from across the table.

Jess nodded, carefully pulling out his chair and sitting down. "Hey there, Tiger."

Jonesy's voice sounded nearby. "Potatoes, Jess?"

"Pile 'em high. I'm hungry enough to eat a whole cow."

"Well I can't offer you the _whole_ cow, but we saved you the biggest steak."

Jess swallowed as his mouth watered at the sound of a heavy steak landing on his plate. "Smells good enough to eat, Jonesy."

The older man nudged Jess lightly on the arm. "Quit jawin' and eat, boy. You're nothin' but skin and bones."

"I don't see how you can eat us out of house and home and never gain an ounce." Slim shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me."

A ghost of a smile played over Jess's lips at the exchange. Slim and Jonesy were always ribbing him about his size – he never minded. It was little things like their teasing that made him feel like he belonged on the Sherman ranch... like he was part of a family. He absently stirred his potatoes, listening to the playful banter.

"You're awful quiet, Andy." Jess's hand slid forward across the table, fingers feeling for his glass, and finding it, raised it to his lips to take a cautious swallow.

"I'm just thinkin' is all," the younger Sherman answered, watching Jess's every move with utter concentration.

"Mmm." Jess stirred his food around his plate with his fork.

Andy was quiet for a moment, his eyes fixed on the bandage around Jess's head. "Jess? What's it like to be blind?"

Jess straightened in his seat, shoulders tensing, and his fork clattered against his plate.

"Andy!" Slim admonished sharply, setting his glass down hard.

"Just be glad you don't have to find out first hand, Tiger," Jess answered huskily, his voice rougher than usual. He resumed pushing his food around with his fork. The previously hungry stirring was new better called distracted toying, as his movements were more deliberate and tense than before.

Slim glared at his younger brother. Andy shrank down in his chair, shoulders hunched guiltily. "I'm sorry, Jess," he said softly. "I didn't mean to-"

"Forget about it." Jess offered his young friend a crooked smile. "No harm in asking if you're curious."

"Thanks, Jess." Andy's tone held a hint of relief. "I won't talk about it anymore if it upsets you, I promise."

The dark-haired man shrugged. "Aw, no sense in tip-toein' around it. We can't just avoid the subject forever."

"Still," said Slim with a look at his brother, "we aren't the type to pry into a man's business when he isn't ready to talk."

Jess shot Slim what he hoped was a grateful look – without the ability to magnify his facial expressions with his eyes, Jess found it difficult to convey his feelings with a mere look. He smiled weakly. "I'm not that hungry anymore, Jonesy. Save my plate for supper, okay?"

"Sure, Jess." Jess heard the scrape of the plate against the table as the older man took the heaping plate into the kitchen to stash it for Jess's meal that night.

"You want help?" Slim asked lightly as Jess pushed back his chair and stood.

"No," the younger man answered quickly, accompanied by a shake of his head. "I'm gonna lay down for a bit, if you don't mind."

"Not a bit."

Jess thought he heard a note of relief in his friend's voice. He'd insisted on rising with the rest of the family that morning, doing any little chore that he could manage, and spent a large portion of the morning on his feet, a stark change from the week he'd spent entirely in bed. He'd assured Slim he was ready to take on the day that morning when he woke, but now, about six hours later, he was exhausted. His burns were becoming agitated, as the last time he'd applied any salve was first thing that morning. He followed an outstretched hand in the direction of the bedroom, pausing as his fingers touched the wall, and searched for the door for a long moment.

All the while he could feel eyes on his back, watching his painstakingly slow progress.

 _"_ _They're lookin' at me, Slim."_

 _"_ _No, Jess. No one's looking at you."_

They were watching because they cared, he knew. They wanted to be there to help him if he needed it, and it was only the quickness of Jess's rejection of help a minute before that was keeping Slim in his seat now. Whether the eyes were caring or mocking, Jess still hated the feeling of being watched.

 _"_ _Just because I can't see 'em doesn't mean I can't feel their eyes watchin' me..."_

As Jess stepped into the comforting privacy of the bedroom, he fought the urge to lash out with his foot and strike whatever lay in its path. He'd barely contributed to the upkeep of the spread all week, except for cleaning a few guns and drying a few dishes for Jonesy. He thought back to when Slim first hired him... Slim had offered him a _job._ Not charity. He made it clear what Jess's responsibilities would be, and that his new employee's fair pay would include three meals a day and a warm bed. They sealed it with a handshake, both agreeing to uphold their part of the bargain.

Now Jess couldn't keep his end of the deal. He wasn't the type for charity...

As hard as it was to stay where he knew he was more a burden than a help, Jess would wait. He'd wait out the weeks it would take his burns to fully heal. If his sight hadn't returned after a month had passed, he'd move on. Maybe one day, if his vision was unexpectedly restored, he'd come back. Slim would always have a job for him, he knew. But he also knew Slim couldn't afford to support a man who couldn't pull his weight. And so as much as it hurt inside to think about, Jess began preparing himself to do what he knew he might have to.

* * *

 **As always, please review and give feedback! You can probably expect an update in a few weeks - I'm trying to get a few chapters written before I post any more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aaaand here it is! Chapter 6! Thank you all for being so patient ;) I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Jess wasn't himself. Slim could tell just by looking at him. The bright, tender burns that lit up his cheeks certainly had something to do with it, but there was something else about Jess's demeanor, his mannerisms since the accident, especially this past week... he seemed withdrawn and somber. Angry at times, even. He'd sit by the window or on the porch with his jaw set solemnly, the hard lines in his face making evident his silent ire. Jess seemed determined to turn down any offer for assistance if he could, making it plain to the rest of the family that he aimed to manage on his own. His actions were often sharp and sudden, growing more restless by the day.

As hard as Slim tried, there were times he couldn't make any sense of Jess at all. The Jess that he had come to know so well would never lose hope and let go – but it seemed to Slim like he had done just that. The first week had been hopeful and anxious, and every time the bandage was removed, the moment had been one of eager anticipation.

As much as Doc Hansen reassured them all that there was indeed a chance Jess would see again, the uncertainty in his statements was blatantly obvious. Every 'if' and 'maybe' seemed amplified, echoing in Jess's mind long after they were spoken.

Hansen had warned Slim that his partner may become withdrawn and moody, as was typical of his case. But Slim couldn't shake the feeling that Jess's withdrawal was more than just an aftereffect that he would bounce back from. It felt intentional... unsettlingly permanent.

"What day is it?"

Slim almost didn't hear the question, it was so low and soft. He lifted his light blue eyes and echoed, "What day?" After Jess's curt nod of confirmation, Slim thought for a brief moment and replied, "The seventeenth."

"Two weeks exactly." Jess nodded slowly, absently biting his lip as the fact registered in his mind. "I guess I lost track, what with all the time I was out last week."

Slim thought back to the week before, when Jess had spent nearly four days sedated, waking for only a short while before being put to sleep again. Doc Hansen assured Slim that Jess would heal much faster if he was resting and relaxed – the two things Jess could never manage to be under orders to stay in bed. Jess put up his usual fuss the first day or two, but resigned himself to Slim and Jonesy's nursing once it became evident this was one battle he wasn't going to win.

Letting out a long breath, Slim rose from his seat and crossed to the door, reaching for his gun belt. He hadn't been to town since the accident, and the ranch was in desperate need of certain supplies – fence posts, barbed wire, feed for the stock. He wished he could send Jonesy, but the older man was fishing with Andy, giving him some time away from the ranch house. With Slim and Jonesy busy with the extra chores, and Jess's restless manner, Andy had needed a change of scenery and a breath of fresh air.

"Where are you goin'?"

Slim paused the buckling of his gun belt for a moment, lifting an eyebrow in surprise. "Town. You know, you're getting pretty good at that."

A week ago Jess would have responded with a tight smile. Now he was stone faced and grim. "Yeah, well I've had plenty of practice," he replied disdainfully.

Slim lifted his hat from its peg. "I hate to leave you, but I need these supplies for tomorrow. Jonesy and Andy should be back before long... will you be alright?"

"Sure, but..." Jess trailed off, uncertain. "Could I maybe come along?"

"Look, Jess, I know you're getting pretty good around here, but town is a whole different story... I wish you'd stay back this time." Slim turned towards the door.

"Please, Slim. I can't spend the rest of my life on the same half acre of land."

"It's only been two weeks, Jess." Slim gripped the door handle and put on his hat. "I'd really rather you stay and res-"

"Two weeks. That's easy for you to say." Jess's hands closed into fists, resting on his knees. "You're free to come and go as you please. Two weeks don't seem so long to a man who can choose to set out anytime he feels like it, without havin' to be escorted like a cripple." Jess's jaw clenched shut as soon as he finished speaking. He hadn't meant to sound that harsh. All that he'd been through had been building up inside of him for two weeks, and he was finding it harder and harder to keep his tone pleasant.

Slim had clearly noticed the sharpness of Jess's words as of late. "Look here, Jess Harper!" Slim's tone rose, his jaw setting in anger as he crossed the room and gave the smaller man a hard shove back into his chair. "I'm getting sick and tired of having to live with your doggone self-pity."

"Self-pity!" Jess echoed, his baritone voice rising in pitch.

"Now you're gonna listen to me, and you're gonna listen real good. No, I don't have any way of truly knowing and understanding what this is like for you. But that works both ways – you've never had to watch your best friend go up in flames while you were helpless to do anything but watch. You haven't been near sick with fear while you waited for a fire to settle enough that you could go see if someone you cared about was alive or dead." Slim's eyes flashed bright, and he planted his finger solidly in the center of Jess's chest. "This is hard for me too, Jess. I'm not gonna pretend I'm hurting as much as you are, but you sure as heck don't see me complaining, do you?"

The muscles in Jess's face tightened, and he sat quietly for a few long moments, jaw clenched. "No, I guess I don't," he grated finally.

Slim nodded and stepped back, noting the slight relaxing of Jess's shoulders as he did so. "Alright. No more moping around, then?" When Jess was silent, Slim added, "Don't be all day about answering. I want us to get back from Laramie before dark."

"Us?" Jess echoed, his forehead wrinkling above the bandage.

"That's what I said." Slim adjusted his hat and opened the door. "You're moving around well enough to come along now." The rigidity from the argument left his stance when Slim saw the smile that passed briefly over Jess's face.

Jess stood and started towards Slim. "Hand me my hat, will you?"

Slim lifted Jess's hat from its peg. The words were nothing like 'thank you', but his voice conveyed his gratitude better than spoken thanks ever could. Slim glanced at his partner's outstretched hand for a moment before ignoring it and setting the hat askew on Jess's head instead, a wide grin spreading over his face. "Come on, pard." Though Slim saw Jess's fist coming as it playfully struck out in his direction, he good-naturedly allowed the punch to tag his shoulder.

Following Slim out to the barn, Jess adjusted his hat properly on his head, his dark locks just peeking out under the brim. Slim's eyebrows knitted close as he observed the thick mass of curls falling over his friend's forehead. "It's been a while since your last haircut," he remarked lightly, hitching up the buckboard while Jess cautiously made his way to Traveller's stall.

Jess scowled, rubbing the bay's back affectionately. "I don't need a haircut."

"Ha!" The laugh lifted Slim's voice an octave, his eyebrows rising with his pitch. "You may not think so, but you can't see how long it's getting. Your head looks like a sheep prime and ready to be sheared, Jess."

"Well..." Jess lifted his hat and ran a hand through the unruly curls. "Maybe a trim. But I want you to watch that barber real close, Slim. If he starts goin' wild with them scissors of his-"

"We can have Jonesy do it tonight," Slim offered, but Jess shook his head vehemently at that notion.

"No way. Jonesy makes me sweat like a sinner in a church, the way he hacks away 'round my ears. One of these days he's gonna cut a piece o' one clean off." Jess shuddered. "Absolutely not. I'd rather take my chances with the barber in Laramie."

Slim shook his head, always amused by Jess's aversion to haircuts. "If you say so. I swear, I've never seen anyone carry on so much about a little trim in my life."

Jess shrugged. "I don't need see why I need to be so polished and groomed all the time." He felt along the side of the buckboard, finding at foothold on the wheel and pulling himself up into the seat.

Slim flicked the reins, urging the horses forward. "A woman will take a well-groomed man over a dusty saddle tramp any day, pard. I'm just trying to help... but if you want to stay a bachelor forever, that's none of my business." He grinned as Jess gave him a hearty smack with his hat. He'd missed their light-hearted banter during the past week. Trying to get a laugh or smile from Jess had been like pulling teeth. But _this_ man, with his dry humor and laughably unique aversion to haircuts, was the Jess he had grown so fond of during the time since he'd first ridden onto the Sherman ranch a year ago. Slim relaxed some as the buckboard rattled along. Jess would bounce back, he decided. He always did.

Jess rode beside his partner in silence, his mood lightened by the exchange in the barn and the trip to town. He knew Slim was trying to lift his spirits. It seemed the others would do just about anything to bring a smile to his face these days. Slim took his mood as self-pity; he had made that plain in the house. It was just as well that he thought that. Jess didn't pity himself. Not anymore. He had accepted his condition; after all, it was better to expect a life of darkness, and then recover, than it was to be disappointed every time he woke, hoping he'd see something, even just a small, blurry light.

Slim could interpret Jess's sullen mood as self-pity if he wished. In fact, it would make their separation easier, if it came to that. It was better that way. He was trying to distance himself, to make the break as painless as possible. Slim would take on another hand – a _useful_ man – and probably forget about Jess eventually. Sure, it might take time, but they'd all move on.

It was a little different for Jess. His job with Slim had lasted longer than any he'd ever taken. Slim was the closest friend he'd ever had, and it hurt inside to think he might have to break that bond. But it was because of that bond, he told himself, that he couldn't stay. He cared about Slim and Andy and Jonesy too much to let them suffer on his account.

 _It's for the best,_ Jess insisted inwardly, still trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing. Still unsure, Jess pushed all thoughts of leaving out of his mind for the moment. He'd been aching to get off the ranch all week, and now that Slim had relented, he was going to enjoy himself as much as he could. Settling back in his seat, Jess decided further consideration would have to wait.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Review and let me know if it was worth the wait. XD Sorry if some of you aren't angsty, I promise not to draw it out _toooo_ much. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far - I can't thank y'all enough for your support ;) The plot expands a bit in this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Mort Corey was exhausted.

Running on about an hour of sleep and three cups of coffee, two straight days of hard riding had taken their toll on Laramie's sheriff. Three ranches robbed in the last three weeks. Three times the posse had ridden out. But the posse members were farmers and store owners, not lawmen, and couldn't afford to spend days away from their ranches and businesses. Each hunt had lasted only a day or two before the men had ridden back into town, consoled only by the fact that the ranches weren't _too_ greatly affected by the robberies, and no lasting harm had been done.

The third and most recent break-in had been at the Willis sisters' place on the edge of town. Mary and Eleanor had returned from an afternoon with the ladies' sewing circle to find the parlor ransacked and two men fleeing through the back door. All the burglars had found was a box of petty cash, as the elderly sisters kept nearly all their money in the bank, and the only harm done them was a case of jangled nerves.

The two crooks sure had plenty of gall, the sheriff mused cynically, to return to town yet a third time, when most men would have cleared the territory after the first hit. His best guess was that they figured they hadn't managed to steal enough to warrant a thorough and lengthy search by the posse, and they were trying to get their hands on a little more cash before moving on. With the robberies of the Simpson, Benson, and Willis homes combined, the thieves had gotten away with close to seven hundred dollars; not a very impressive sum for three burglaries, but enough to keep the two well fed for a long while.

Mort rubbed a tired hand over his face, his other arm loosely cradling his rifle. Several of the posse men were going to scout a few hours more, but the majority of the group had returned to town or their respective ranches. Mort was looking forward to a long, quiet nap, and nothing and nobody was going to stop him, not after the nights he'd gone without sleep the last few weeks.

His thoughts interrupted by the clattering of a wagon, Mort squinted at the buckboard that was just rolling to a stop in front of the general store. He was pleased to see Slim holding the reins, and Jess beside him. Mort was pleased to see both men back in town, especially Jess, so soon after the accident. He'd ridden out the day after it had happened to see if he could help out, and also to fill out a report for the army. No doubt they'd wondered why their shipment of nitro hadn't arrived on time. Aside from the bandage over his eyes, Jess seemed to be doing well.

Mort raised a tired hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, temporarily easing the ache of exhaustion that had spread through his head, and started across the street with a long sigh.

"Slim!" The familiar shout drew the attention of both Slim and Jess, who turned their heads at the same instant to greet the sheriff.

"Mort," Slim acknowledged, leaping down from the wagon seat to tether the horses.

"Howdy, Mort," Jess greeted. He directed a curt nod in what he guessed to be Sheriff Corey's direction.

"Morning, boys." The sheriff's hand rested on the butt of his gun. "How're you doing, Jess? Burns healing up?"

Jess replied with a crooked smile. "I'm still hurtin' some, but they're mendin' just fine."

"Good to hear." Mort reached up and gave Jess's arm a friendly pat before turning to Slim. "Too bad you couldn't ride with us after those two fellas, Slim."

Slim shrugged apologetically and hefted a sack of feed into the back of the buckboard. "Next time, Mort. I promise. I heard about the Willis sisters just last night... are they both alright?"

"Oh, they've just had a bad scare, is all," Mort assured him, stepping aside as another heavy sack swung by his head and landed hard beside the first. "I hope we've seen the last of this pair... they've taken nearly seven hundred altogether. They ought to be satisfied by now."

"So I guess that means you ain't caught 'em yet?" Jess carefully eased himself down from the buckboard seat, leaning against the wooden side.

Mort sighed and shook his head. "Frank and his boys stayed out to look around a while longer, but the trail is cold. They lit out fast and hid their tracks well. And I sure as heck don't want to leave this town unguarded, in case some really dangerous fellas came along while the law was off chasing petty thieves."

"Makes sense," Slim agreed, cautiously gripping a roll of barbed wire and tossing it into the wagon. "You think they've moved on?"

"I sure hope so, boys. Just keep a lookout for 'em, alright? If a pair of strangers passes through the relay station, let me know."

"Will do, Mort," Jess promised, raising his right hand as if swearing an oath. He grinned tightly, careful not to irritate his burned face. "Take care."

"Same to you boys." Mort lifted a hand in farewell, and trudged tiredly back across the street to his office for a long-awaited nap.

* * *

Slim glanced sideways at his dark-haired friend. Jess had barely spoken a word since they'd left town a half-hour ago. He'd occasionally break the silence with a restless sigh, or an anxious sound; but other than that, he'd been quiet as a church mouse.

Beside Slim, Jess sat wordlessly. Lines of nervous tension were plainly etched across his handsome features. He shifted in his seat, licked his lips anxiously, and finally broke the silence. "Slim?"

"Mmm?" Slim's eyes flicked to the road before him, and then he redirected his attentions towards Jess.

The younger man's face tightened slightly, almost imperceptibly, as he raised his hat and ran a nervous hand through his dark curls. "Slim... are you sure it looks alright?"

Slim's eyebrows drew together as he processed Jess's words. "Your hair?" he asked, surprised, as his mouth slowly curved into a smile.

"Yeah, my hair," Jess replied impatiently, feeling his newly trimmed locks. "I thought I told you to keep a close eye on the barber."

Slim's grin spread wide, the smile reaching his eyes as he laughed aloud – partly with relief that Jess's rigid tension hadn't been over something more serious than a haircut, and partly with amusement at his partner's concern over a little trim. "Jess, I swear you can barely tell a difference. He just cleaned it up a little, that's all."

Jess scowled and covered his hair with his hat, pulling it down over his forehead. "It feels different."

"You look fine," Slim promised, shaking his head in silent laughter. He grinned at his friend and gave him a playful nudge. "I didn't know you were so vain, pard."

"I just don't want my head to look like somebody tried to cut it in the dark," Jess muttered sullenly, and Slim's grin faded. So the haircut wasn't the only thing bothering Jess after all.

The silence that followed was heavy with tension. Jess resumed his restless fidgeting, his bandaged hand lightly rubbing his knee. He turned his face away from Slim for a moment, as if considering, then finally turned and spoke.

"Slim, about this morning-"

"It's alright, pard." Slim squeezed the shorter man's shoulder and returned his hand to the reins. "I understand. As far as I'm concerned, it's a thing of the past."

"Look, Slim..." Jess paused, sighing heavily as he searched for the right words. "I'm sorry for how I've been the past week, I just..."

"Don't worry about it." Slim urged the horses onward with a flick of the reins. "It's got to be hard for you, I know. I don't blame you for being edgy because of it."

Jess shook his head. "Still... I wasn't thinking of you, or Andy, or Jonesy, and all you've done for me." _You've done a whole lot for me, Slim. I know I won't ever be able to repay you... not now._

"You're our family, Jess. We'll stick by you no matter what, and you know that."

 _Slim, please don't make this harder than it has to be..._ "Thanks. I... I really appreciate it, Slim." _I know you'd stick by me, no matter what it cost you. I can't let you do that. I won't let you pay that price._

Slim frowned, glancing over at his partner. Jess's tone was soft, a stark contrast from the edge it had held for the past days. His words seemed hollow, like he was holding something back. Slim didn't doubt that Jess's gratitude and apology were sincere, but that tone worried him. "Jess?"

"Mmm."

"You... you don't feel... you know..." Slim bit his lip, trying to phrase his question in such a way that he didn't cause Jess to fall back into his stony mood.

Jess sighed heavily. "I know what you're trying to say, Slim."

"I don't want you to feel that way. You have no reason to... we're a _family._ Family stays together through thick and thin." Slim hoped Jess understood that he truly meant it. In the year the he'd been at the ranch, Andy had grown to see him as an older brother, like Slim. Won over by Jess's fierce loyalty and hard-working demeanor, Slim had soon formed the same kind of relationship with the younger man. Jess had thought about moving on so many times in those first months – he'd even gone through with it a couple of times. But he'd always returned, because no matter how much the drifter inside was itching to go, the pull of a family, really belonging somewhere, kept him tied down. Whenever Jess had thought about leaving before, he'd become restless and sullen; just the way he was acting now. Even though Doc Hansen had assured Slim that kind of behavior was normal, it still worried him. Something inside was scratching, insistent that there was more going on with Jess than just aftereffects of the accident.

"You'll always be a part of the family," Slim reiterated, hoping to elicit some kind of response.

"I know, Slim," Jess answered softly. "I know."

* * *

 **And the plot thickens! Review, please, and I'll have the next chapter up in about a week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I'm feeling generous. Here's your update a few days early! I hope I did this scene justice - I certainly worked at it long enough! Thank you all again for your encouragement and support - I appreciate everyone who has continued to read this! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Waking up had been one of the hardest things for Jess to get used to, even more so than learning to get around without help. The first week was littered with nightmares of the explosion, most of them so lifelike that Jess could feel the heat on his face, burning his flesh. He would wake up drenched in a cold sweat, and slowly, his labored breaths would become even, and sleep would overtake him again.

By the second week, the nightmares abated, and Jess enjoyed several nights of sweet, dreamless sleep. He had found it difficult to differentiate between the darkness of sleep and the darkness of the day, but had slowly accustomed himself to the cycle. Arousing himself in the mornings was fairly easy now, Jess mused inwardly, laying a precautionary hand on his night table as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His fingers brushed an empty jar of salve, used up just the day before. Jess barely needed it now that the burns were mostly faded.

Rising, the dark-haired man made remarkably short work of dressing himself, and shuffled out of the bedroom in his stocking feet, lifting a hand to the rest of the family – who were eating breakfast, by the sound of cutlery against tin plates. "Mornin'."

"Good morning, Jess! How are you doing?" The voice was familiar, but not one of the usual three that Jess was accustomed to.

"Howdy, doc," Jess replied with a nod, making his way to the table. "You're a little early, aren't you?"

"He's not early, Jess, you're just late," Slim answered lightly, filling his friend's empty plate with eggs and ham. "Sunrise was a good two hours ago."

"It's not like I can tell," Jess mumbled, but no one seemed to hear. He slid into his seat and inhaled deeply. "Coffee smells good this morning, Jonesy."

Doc Hansen rose from his seat and crossed the room to fetch his medical bag. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, Jess, so I'm afraid I'll have to examine you before you eat. I won't be long, I promise."

Jess smiled tightly. "I hope you mean that, because I'm half starved."

"Yeah, he hasn't eaten since supper last night," Slim joked, nudging Jess good-naturedly. "How does he look, doc?"

Jess felt the old doctor's cool touch on his face, and automatically tipped his face upward to give the older man a clear view. "Well, Jess, you'll be pleased to know the burns haven't damaged your looks any. Give it a little time and you'll never know the accident happened."

Doc Hansen began unwrapping the bandage that had become a part of Jess over the past few weeks, and Jess was almost disappointed when the usual nudge of eager expectation didn't rise up inside. It had slowly decreased, day by day... and now the spark of hope was almost nonexistent.

The last of the cloth fell away, and Jess's eyes blinked open. Nothing but darkness, just as he had come to expect. Jess sighed inwardly, keeping his eyes wide open as the doctor proceeded to examine them, being as brief as possible. "Good news, boys. Slim, you and Jonesy have done a wonderful job of keeping the burns clean, especially around his eyes. There's no sign of infection, so I don't think there's any need for bandages anymore-" Hansen began to unwind the bandage around Jess's burned hand as well "-this one included."

Jess rubbed the nearly-healed hand, gingerly feeling the tender tissue. "How does it look?" he asked softly.

"You can barely see the scar," the doctor promised, patting Jess's hair lightly as he packed his thins back in his bag. "And now I have to run – thank you for the coffee, Jonesy. There's no need for me to come back out here and examine Jess anymore. Just bring him into Laramie in three months for an examination if his sight hasn't returned before then, alright?"

"Sure, doc. I'll walk you out." Jonesy tugged on Andy's sleeve, and the youngster shoveled one last, massive forkful of eggs into his mouth before reluctantly, following Jonesy to the door. "We'll be back in about an hour, Slim, after we finish that north pen."

"Bye, Jonesy," Slim called after his old friend, and the door swung shut behind all three.

Jess dug into his eggs and ham wordlessly, pausing only to take an occasional draw from his mug of coffee. Slim watched him, his own plate long since emptied. "There's a new string of horses to break this week," he commented, finally breaking the silence.

"Army?" Jess kept his end of the conversation short and concise, barely taking a break between mouthfuls to acknowledge Slim's remark.

"Yeah. You'd like 'em, Jess. They're some of the prettiest mares I've ever seen."

Jess nodded, scraping the last bit of food from his plate, then immediately set to stacking the plates and cups. "Don't worry about the dishes, Slim. Go ahead and start on those horses, I'll clean these up."

Slim shook his head and put a tense, restraining hand on Jess's arm. "Wait a minute, pard."

Jess pulled away and started to rise. "I'm sure it can wait, Sli-"

 _"_ _Sit down."_

Jess stilled, halfway risen from his chair. Slim's tone was enough to make the younger man forget his usual defiance and, for once, obey without argument. "What's goin' on?" he ventured cautiously, easing himself back into his seat.

"We're gonna talk this thing out, that's what. Neither of us is getting up until it's sorted!"

Jess wanted to shrink back in his chair. He'd looked death in the face countless times, and he'd never once backed down... but this side of Slim was more intimidating than a shotgun, in some ways. Even though he couldn't see, he knew Slim's eyes were flashing bright, pinning him with a steely glare. "What's there to talk about?" he snapped dangerously, knowing he was treading on thin ice.

"You know good and well what I mean, Jess." Slim's grip on the shorter man's arm tightened, and he saw some of the defiance drain from Jess's features.

Jess lowered his head, the bold insubordination fading from his posture. "Alright," he relented, his gravelly voice tight and low. "Let's talk."

Satisfied, Slim nodded, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "That's more like it. I want you to be completely honest with me, now... you're thinking of leaving, aren't you?"

Jess was silent for a long moment, fingers twitching in agitation. His deep blue eyes were fixed on Slim's face, and if it hadn't been for the dull, sightless look that haunted them, Slim might have thought his partner was sizing him up, watching the fire in the blond man's stare.

"I asked you a question," Slim prompted, when the silence stretched too long for comfort.

Jess drew in a deep breath, letting out all at once. "Slim, I- I can't stay around a place where I can't pull my weight! I'm no good to you here, we both know that. There've been times over the years – too many times, Slim – when you nearly lost this spread. Every one of us doubled up to pull through and make ends meet... it's hard enough to fill four bellies with everybody workin' themselves into the ground. If you had to carry me through another hard time like those, when I wasn't good for nothin' but dryin' a few dishes and cleanin' a few rifles-"

"Jess." Slim stopped his partner mid-rant with a gentle hand on his knee. "So you _were_ thinking of leaving, then?"

"I wasn't just thinkin' about it," Jess muttered, dropping his head again. "I'd made up my mind less'n a week after the accident."

"Well, for the love of-" Slim bit his tongue to keep his anger in check. "Jess, when were you gonna tell us?"

Jess's sullen shrug was all the response Slim needed, and he ran a frustrated hand over his face. "Jess, you are the most stubborn, mule-headed man I've ever met!"

A faint, well-repressed smile played on Jess's lips. "It takes one to know one."

"No _way_ am I letting you leave here like this. The ranch is doing better than ever now, thanks in part to your hard work. We won't lose the ranch just because you can't work as hard now... the way you talk, you sound like you've completely given up on ever seeing again!" Slim frowned, raising his eyebrows in inquiry. "You haven't given up, have you?"

"Well..." Jess sighed wearily. "After the first week or so... I just don't want to get my hopes up, Slim." His voice was small and quiet, and he worked his hands nervously against each other. "A man can only hope so much."

"Jess, listen." It was an odd feeling, looking into Jess's dark eyes - once bright with expression – and knowing that he couldn't see the imploring gaze the taller man had fixed on him. Slim hoped it was a feeling he would never have to get used to. "Andy looks at you like a second brother. It would tear him apart if you left... same with me and Jonesy. You're a part of this family. Do you believe that?"

"Yeah." Jess's response was soft with realization, and Slim knew he was gaining ground.

"Does a family cast someone out because they have a crippling accident, or hold it against them?"

A lopsided grin alleviated some of the shadows darkening Jess's face, and the anxious lines that had marred his features for the past weeks began to visibly fade. "No, pard, I guess they don't." He shook his head, casting his sightless gaze downward. "I guess I wasn't thinkin' too clearly, huh?"

"I guess not." Slim leaned back in his chair, warm relief flooding through his body. That anxious, wandering note that Jess's voice had held recently was gone... for good, Slim hoped. "Now, are you still thinking of moving on?"

Jess hesitated, seeming to inwardly deliberate. "Well..." Then he broke out in a wide smile – a beaming grin that reached the deep, sparkling blue of his eyes. "I reckon I'll be stayin' on here, if it's alright with you."

"You're darn right it is!" The words were louder and more emphatic than Slim realized, judging by Jess's startled flinch. "It's good to have you back, Jess."

The younger man's grin spread wide, and he stuck out his right hand. "Good to be back."

Slim gripped the extended hand tightly, giving it a firm shake. Jess – the resilient, strong-willed man they had all grown so attached to in the past year – was back... for good.

* * *

 **JESS IS STAYING! I'm sure most of you figured he would, but now it's official. PLEASE review and let me know how you're liking it so far... there's still more ahead!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *lets out anxious breath* Finally, you can all relax! Jess is staying! XD Don't relax just yet, there's still more to come... And as I've gotten ahead in my writing, updates will be more frequent! Yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"Nooooo, stop!"

The shriek was so piercing and sudden that Slim jerked, startled, and whirled around where he stood, searching for the source of the cry. That was Andy's scream, still high and boyish, and Slim barely managed three long strides towards the house when a second screech split the air.

"Jess, _please!"_

The sharp, pulsing panic that had gripped Slim mere moments before subsided as quickly as it had risen up inside of him. There was no mistaking the laughter in Andy's voice now, the blond realized, and visibly relaxed. Andy's shouts were immediately followed by shrill peals of merriment, prompting Slim to slow his pace as he entered the house.

Andy was writhing with laughter, tears streaming down his red face. "Jess," he gasped between giggles, _"Pleeeease..."_

"Say it!" Jess ordered through gritted teeth, struggling to keep his tight hold on the squirming boy. The smile that brightened his face only grew as his fingers elicited another squeal from his young friend. "Come on!"

"I'm... sorry," Andy panted, going limp in Jess's arms as the relentless tickling suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry that... that I put... pepper in the sugar bowl- Jess!" His shrieking resumed as the older man's fingers suddenly latched onto his sides again. "No, no, stop! I confessed!"

"What's this about pepper in the sugar bowl?" Slim asked, raising his voice to be heard over the laughter of both his brother and Jess.

The two stilled where they lay, sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Slim!"

Their exclamations of surprise were so perfectly in sync, both in pitch and timing, that Slim couldn't help but smile. "Haven't we had this discussion before, Andy? About not taking advantage of Jess with your pranks?"

"Well..." Andy trailed off scrambling to his feet. "Yeah, Slim. I guess we have. But I said I was sorry, you heard me!"

"So you did." Slim reached down and gripped Jess's arm, hauling his friend to his feet. "No harm done, right Jess?"

Jess smirked in Andy's general direction. "Sure. No harm but a mouthful of peppered coffee, and that can be fixed easy enough." He frowned, the harsh taste still strong on his tongue. "I think I'll remedy that right now, if you don't mind." He crossed the room, mussing Andy's hair along the way, and carefully poured a fresh cup of pure, black coffee.

Slim gave Andy a firm pat on the shoulder, steering him towards the door. "Get on with your chores if you want to go to town this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay," Andy echoed, grinning back over his shoulder as he bounded outside.

Slim shook his head in amusement, looking into the discarded mug Jess had left on the table. Squinting to distinguish black from black, he could just make out the heavy sprinkle of pepper coating the surface of the dark liquid. "Andy really took you this time, huh, pard?"

Jess swirled a mouthful of coffee around, cleansing his palate, before swallowing. "I'll get him back for it," he muttered, wincing at the sharp, peppery taste that still lingered on his tongue.

"I think you've more than gotten your revenge," Slim warned lightly, referring to the zealous tickling Andy had been subjected to. "You know, Jess... it's done Andy a world of good to see you back to your old self." Slim had watched Andy closely after that night he'd brought Jess home from town, and noticed, slowly, a little of the youthful buoyancy leave his little brother's being. Jess's sudden, drastic withdrawal had terrified the boy; his face seemed shadowed with anxiety whenever he looked Jess's way. The hollow look in Jess's eyes was what had scared him most. There was no time at all after Jess made the decision to stay with the family before Andy noticed the turnaround in his closest friend's demeanor.

"I missed talkin' to him," Jess admitted, draining the last bit of brew from his mug. "I mean _really_ talkin', like we used to – not that stiff kind of talk where he tip-toed around the conversation like we were strangers."

"Well, you were acting like a stranger for a while there," Slim reminded Jess, though he knew the comment was unnecessary. Jess was well aware of what his attitude had been, and was taking great strides to make it up to everyone. The younger man had fully accepted that he was a part of the ranch's workings, and given his solemn promise he wouldn't leave - but Slim knew his dark-haired friend still had a lot of ground to cover in getting past his blindness.

Jess tilted his head in silent agreement, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. "It feels good to have a home again, pard." His quietness spoke volumes, and Slim was silent for a moment, taking in the depth of Jess's words. He opened his mouth to reply, but a shout from outside drew his attention instead.

"Slim! You home?"

"What do you think he came ridin' all the way out here for?" Jess mumbled thoughtfully, directing the question at no one in particular, as he followed Slim outside. His hand trailed against the door as he stepped onto the porch; a comforting support even though he'd become remarkably adept at maneuvering the little ranch house.

"Mort!" Slim's greeting confirmed their visitor's identity, though Jess had recognized the shout right away.

"Howdy, boys."

Following the sheriff's voice, Jess turned his head, hoping his stare was close to settled on their old friend. "What brings you out here, Mort?"

Slim frowned, seeing Mort's grave expression. Something had happened – the older man rarely rode out for a friendly visit. "What's wrong, sheriff?"

"There's been another robbery. This time it was the Kelly spread."

"Robbie's place?"

Jess felt a small body lean against his, and wrapped a reassuring arm around the younger Sherman. "Yeah, Andy. Robbie's spread." He felt the boy tense in his arms, clearly concerned for his friend and schoolmate.

"Mort, there's something more or you wouldn't have ridden all the way out here." Slim's expression was grim, matching the seriousness of his tone. "What happened?"

"I'm gathering a posse. I don't expect you to ride with us, I know you need to stay back and guard your place. This time we don't plan to come back without those two." Mort paused, briefly breaking eye contact with Slim. "They killed Jim Kelly."

"Robbie's pa is dead?" Andy breathed, his eyes wide and round. "The robbers... they _killed_ him?"

Mort nodded at the boy, his expression softening. "Yeah, Andy. I'm afraid so."

Andy's breath hitched, and he buried his face in Jess's shirt, throwing both arms around the slender cowboy's waist. His small frame shook with quiet sobs while Mort and Slim looked on in silent reverence. Jess pulled his young friend into a tight hold, standing quiet as Andy's tears soaked into his shirtfront. "Easy, Tiger." He tenderly ran his lightly scarred fingers through the boy's hair, turning his head only when Slim's hand touched his shoulder.

Slim's words were almost a whisper. "Take him inside, Jess."

Jess nodded, gently steering the younger Sherman into the house. Slim closed the door behind them, and redirected his attentions to the sheriff. "These men haven't touched the families they've robbed until now, Mort. What happened differently this time?"

"From what his widow tells me, she and Jim were coming back from town and saw the front door open, so Jim went to check it out while Helen took the team into the barn. She heard a shot from inside, and got to her husband only minutes before he died. Shot right in the chest." Mort shook his head sadly, letting out a long breath. "We should have chased them harder before, Slim. Now they're liable to think they can get away with anything they want to."

"Come on, Mort, you know that's not so. You didn't see any need to exhaust the posse for the sake of petty thieves."

"They're not so petty now, are they?" The sheriff ran an anxious hand over his face, squinting against the harsh sunlight. "I have to meet the posse in less than an hour, so I'll make this fast, Slim. Aside from warning you about all this, the reason I rode out here is to ask a favor of you and Jonesy."

One eyebrow quirked up, and Slim nodded shortly. "We'll do our best."

"Helen and Robbie are all alone out at that spread of theirs, and they're both pretty shaken. I offered to bring them into town so they could stay at the hotel until everything gets sorted out, but she insisted they needed to stay and keep their place up." Mort paused to take a long swallow from his canteen before continuing. "Anyway, I was wondering if Andy and Jonesy might be willing to ride out and keep them company for a few days, or at least until these two men are caught. I know Helen would feel safer, and it would be a great help to her if she had another pair of working hands. And I know Andy and Robbie are friends, maybe having someone around to take his mind of his father's death will be good for Robbie."

"Of course, Mort. I know they'll both be more than happy to," Slim answered, nodding. "Thanks for riding out. Jess and I'll keep on our toes, and I'll let you know if the men pass through here."

Mort lifted a hand of appreciation, nodded his goodbyes, and turned his horse towards Laramie. "I'll ride by the Kelly place and let Helen know they'll be coming. See you around," he called over his shoulder, and spurred his mare forward.

Slim gripped the porch railing, knuckles whitening. Blue eyes staring fixedly at nothing in particular, the blond rancher's head was spinning; how could two seemingly harmless petty thieves suddenly turn to murder?

Jim Kelly was dead. It was hard to believe, but it was true as gospel. Every ranch that had been hit was within roughly fifteen miles Laramie... that realization made Slim glad Andy would be staying over at the Kelly's for a while.

If their neighbors were being robbed, there was no way Slim could guarantee the Sherman Ranch wouldn't fall victim to the burglars-turned-killers. Until they were caught, he couldn't afford to let his guard down.

* * *

 **Reviews! I couldn't have made it this far without your support, thank you ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As we wade deeper into the subplot, I want to thank every one of you for your faithfulness to read and review! I appreciate you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

The relief coursing through Slim was overwhelming as he waved his goodbyes to the stage headed out into the beautiful red and yellow glow of dusk. Andy leaned out the window of the coach, his smile as bright as could be expected. After all, it had only been a few hours since he'd learned of the death of the father of one of his best friends... so though the boy's smile didn't reach his eyes, it encouraged Slim nonetheless. Mose had graciously offered to take a detour by the Kelly ranch and drop of Andy and Jonesy; since there were no other passengers or a payroll, just a sack of mail, he could afford to take the extra half hour en route to Cheyenne.

Andy would be safe there, Slim had no doubt. The murderous pair wouldn't dare return to the Kelly's, though they were likely to still be close by. Sheriff Corey had wired all the neighboring towns and stage stops to post guards along the roads, and to stop any strangers carrying a good deal of cash. Slim had tremendous faith in the seasoned lawman, certainly not doubting that the pair would pay for their crimes... but he winced at the foreboding twist in his gut. Would any more lives be claimed before their capture?

Slim pushed the ominous thoughts from his mind, satisfying himself with the knowing that Andy was out of danger. The blond didn't have time for worrying, anyhow – there were chores to be done, and they most definitely weren't going to do themselves. Giving his head a hurried shake to clear his thoughts, Slim turned on his heel and marched briskly indoors.

His gaze immediately settled on Jess, settled in the old wooden rocker. The younger man had pulled his chair closer to the fire than usual, where he sat unmoving, staring vacantly into the flames.

"We've got to get to the chores soon, Jess." Slim watched the dancing shadows that flames cast across Jess's striking, defined features, unsure whether his friend had heard his comment.

The lull of silence was eased by a sudden pop from the fireplace, where a small shift in the logs resulted in a shower of sparks. As if half-broken from his reverie, Jess responded with a slightly belated nod.

Satisfied, Slim reached the fireplace in one long stride and threw another heavy log on the flames.

 _The explosion was white-hot; a blinding ball of fire._

Jess reared back, sucking in a sharp breath. The heat on his face intensified, bringing a sting to his eyes. The memory of the explosion flashed vividly through his mind for a split second, fading quickly as he pulled away from the blistering heat. "Warn a fella before you do that, huh, Slim?"

"Sorry, pard," Slim apologized, slowly realizing what had just happened. "I didn't think-"

Jess held up a hand and shook his head. "No harm. Now, you said somethin' about chores, didn't you?"

Slim slapped his partner on the back as the dark-haired man rose to his feet. "Yeah, I thought I'd split some more wood and you could feed and curry the horses, if you think you can handle it." He watched Jess carefully, preparing to read his reaction to the challenge Slim had presented him with.

Jess cocked his head to the side, and he mulled over the idea for only a moment. "I think so, Slim. Just help me to the barn?" While the young rancher was fast becoming a professional at blindly navigating the house, he still allowed – and on occasion, requested – assistance to the barn; once there, however, he was able to efficiently make his way around the stalls.

Slim took Jess's arm and steered him towards the door. "You know, I've been thinking..."

"Uh-oh," Jess groaned, repressing a facetious smile. "What have you got up your sleeve _now?"_

"Well, about your getting around without seeing... I thought it might be a good idea to, maybe, find you a cane of some sort. You know, so you can feel around in case there' an obstacle your arm didn't catch." Slim glanced sideways, waiting for Jess's reaction. The dark-haired man's face was heavily lined with disapproval.

"I ain't much for any kind of crutch, Slim."

Slim pressed his lips together, gathering his thoughts. "Fine," he consented tightly. "I'll remember you said that when I find you sprawled on the floor somewhere, probably with at least one sprain, because you couldn't check your feet and you tripped on a crate or stepped in a gopher hole."

Jess snorted softly, dropping his head. "Slim, you have a way of puttin' things that makes me sound as ornery as a Missouri mule. Alright, If it makes you happy, I'll _think about_ using a cane." Sensing Slim was about to interject, he held up a hand. "But not in the house. Unless you suddenly take to leavin' things lyin' around all over the floor, I don't need it indoors."

"Fair enough." Slim stopped suddenly, and Jess nearly tripped over his own feet stopping as well. "Sorry," the taller man apologized, moving Jess's hand so it rested on the rail of the corral. "Can you handle it from here?"

"It's been a month and some odd days, you ain't gotta hold my hand anymore." Jess scowled at his employer, but the expression held only mild annoyance, not anger.

Slim backed away, hands lifted in surrender. "Alright! I just don't want you to think you've got to keep on bein' so dadgum independent... we're _family,_ remember? We're here to help you."

Jess scrubbed a hand through his hair, a reluctant shrug rolling his shoulders. "Right. Sorry. I'm still gettin' used to it." His right hand ran along the rail of the corral, following the barn wall to the door. "I'll be a while, I'm sure."

"Take your time," Slim called after him, watching the slender frame disappear into the barn in search of feed for the stock. He was more proud of Jess than the younger man could ever know. It was incredible how much he had learned to do in the last month, when there was a time he thought he'd be good for nothing but dish washing and rifle cleaning. As much progress as Jess made towards living a semi-normal life again, Slim held on to that sliver of hope that his partner wouldn't have to live in darkness forever.

Jess was strong. Jess was a fighter. No matter how accepting and complacent he seemed on the surface, he would never stop fighting inside. And _that_ was what gave Slim hope.

* * *

 _Horses fed, stock brought in for the night, fresh water in the trough._

Mentally marking each task off his checklist, Jess turned to attend to the last horse... the one he'd been looking forward to since the chores began.

Jess didn't realize how much he'd missed Traveller until his hands found the bay's thick mane, fingers weaving through black hair. He'd come out to visit his mount a couple of times, but always escorted by Slim. Somehow, it didn't feel the same that way. Now the barn was large and empty, the only sound being the deep breathing of the stock, and the occasional scrape of hooves on hay-covered wood. Jess ran his scarred fingers lightly over the bay's mane, taking comfort in the horse's warmth.

"I've missed you, boy." His low, husky whisper sounded right by the strong, sleek creature's ear as he reached for a currycomb. "Slim's been taking you out pretty regular," Jess noted aloud, feeling the bay's strong, defined muscles, like a fine sculpture. "I'll be sure to thank him for that."

Traveller snorted in reply, shaking his dark mane and stepping skittishly toward the far end of the stall.

"Easy, boy. It's me, Jess." Jess frowned, stepping toward his mount, alarmed by his sudden change in demeanor.

The quiet, deadly voice at his back explained everything.

"Don't move, friend, or I'll drop you where you stand."


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting! I meant to update sooner, but it completely slipped my mind... I promise the next update will be quicker! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Jess's shoulders stiffened, and his hand automatically dropped to brush against his right leg, groping for a gun that wasn't there. A cynical smile played on his lips. The famous ex-gunfighter, unarmed and helpless as a newborn. Though the irony was lost on the intruder, it was bitterly clear to Jess.

"Get your hands where we can see 'em real good." Listening closely, Jess heard feet treading lightly on the hard-packed dirt floor of the barn, approaching from behind as he lifted his hands.

"Turn around... slow." A second voice, more distant than the first.

Jess complied, his jaw set angrily. He hadn't heard them ride up, so they must have been hiding in the barn even before he came outside. He could make a pretty fair guess at who they were. "What do you want?"

"A place to hole up." The reply was clipped, and a firm hand fell on Jess's shoulder. "Anybody else here besides your friend in the house?"

"No. Just the two of us." An uncomfortable silence followed his mumbled words. Jess could feel two sets of scrutinizing eyes looking him up and down. He lifted his chin slightly, the mild display of bravado heightened by the set of his jaw.

The second, harsher voice broke the silence. "Why won't you look him in the eye, friend?"

The man's tone carried a mocking sneer that unnerved the robust young rancher. Jess's heart pounded in his ears. The blood drained from his face. His gun hand closed around air, his fist drawing tight with anger.

Jess's clearly muted rage elicited a heartless laugh. "What, are you scared or somethi-"

"Will." The voice was edged with steel, its evenness showing maturity years beyond that of his younger friend. This man commanded respect, and it took only that one word for Will to fall silent. "What's the matter, boy? You blind or somethin'?"

"Or somethin'. Yeah." Jess grated, the muscles in his jaw working in frustration. "You're the ones that killed Jim Kelly, huh?"

Jess flinched as the second voice – Will's – sounded right by his ear. "Naw, it wasn't Ben. He even tried to stop me. Wanted the whole operation to be nice and clean, nobody gettin' hurt."

"That's enough, Will." The first man laid a hand on Jess's arm, tugging on him, and he stumbled back a few steps. "Come on, boy. I don't wanna have to hurt you, so don't do anythin' stupid and I promise I'll leave you and your friend alive."

"Aw, you ain't gonna try nothin', are you?" A second, rougher hand jerked Jess around and shoved him forward. Unprepared for the sudden movement, the slender cowboy stumbled and nearly fell. "You're gonna behave real nice for us, ain't you?"

"Watch it, friend," Jess warned, the gravel of his words grating low and cold. He hated being helpless. Blind or not, his tolerance and submission were drawing thin. Exercising what little restraint he had left, Jess stood rigidly in the center of the barn, waiting for a guiding hand to help him toward the house. As badly as he wanted to call out to warn Slim, he was certain that his efforts would get not only himself, but also Slim shot if his partner made a break for the corral. There was a shuffling of feet, then he was urged forward firmly, but cautiously.

"You ain't been blind long, huh?" Jess almost stopped walking, he was so taken aback by the guarded curiosity in Ben's tone.

"A month, give or take," he admitted slowly. "How'd you know?"

Beside him, Ben let out a whoosh of breath. "You're still gettin' used to it. You move real careful-like, kinda hesitatin'."

Jess's only reply was a quiet nod. The outlaw's mild concern took him off guard; he seemed reluctant to harm Jess, and clearly hadn't approved of Jim Kelly's murder.

The hard-packed earth of the yard turned wooden under Jess's boots. He was jerked to a halt outside the front door just long enough for a sharp, whispered "Remember, play it cool" to bristle hot against his ear; then the door swung open and a hand slammed into his shoulder, sending him stumbling across the threshold.

"You're pushin' it, mister!" Jess roared, his temper flaring up despite the gun prodding his side.

"Jess..."

Slim's voice turned Jess's head, and he sucked in a deep breath, letting it hiss out through his teeth. "They killed Jim Kelly, Slim."

"They're the ones?" Slim asked warily, moving slowly towards his partner. Jess's grumbled "yeah" was barely audible. The dark-haired man's stance was stiff and rigid, not daring to take a step without knowing exactly where Will and Ben stood.

"Move," Ben grunted, nudging Jess forward with the muzzle of his revolver. "Take a seat."

Slim drug the old rocker closer, giving his friend a soft scraping noise to follow. Jess's searching hand found the sanded wood of the chair, and Slim turned fiery eyes onto the two intruders. "You've got no call to-"

"Easy, mister, we're just hiding out until the law cools off." Will gestured to the gun belts hanging on their pegs, and the rifles on the wall. "Those the only irons in the house?" Slim's slight hesitation prompted Will to add threateningly, "Don't lie to us. We'll find the others soon enough."

"We've got a few more," Slim admitted. "A revolver in the desk, two rifles in the bedroom."

Ben jerked his head at Will. "Get the guns. You," he said, turning his attention to Slim, "Sit at the table."

Slim obeyed slowly, quelling the voice inside that urged him to grab for Will's gun when he passed by. He knew he'd only get himself – and Jess, for that matter – killed; so he stiffly lowered himself into the straight-backed chair, tensed to spring if the opportunity arose.

Will emerged from the bedroom only a moment later, and Jess flinched as the armful of guns landed in the corner with a loud clatter. "They're all unloaded." The killer showed Ben a handful of bullets before shoving them into his vest pocket. "Sheriff been by here yet?" he asked Jess and Slim, eyes narrowing.

"Early today," Jess answered tightly. "He's bound and determined to find you, and he ain't the type to give up easy."

"I ain't hangin'!" Will shouted, his voice rising sharply. "Quiet down or I'll have more bodies or your sheriff to bury!"

"Easy, Will." Ben's tone was hard, with no give in it. His heavy grip fell on his partner's arm, forcing him to lower his gun hand. "I don't want more blood on my hands."

The younger outlaw shoved his weapon into its holster, fingers twitching nervously. "If the two of them behave real nice, it won't come to that." He turned on his heel, reaching Slim in a few long strides. "The sign out there says 'Sherman Ranch'. You Sherman?"

"Yeah."

"He work here?" Ben asked, waving his gun in Jess's direction. Jess sat rigidly in the wooden rocker, his vacant stare bright with anger.

Slim nodded curtly. "Jess helps me run the stage stop and keep up the ranch."

"Jess Harper?" Will raised an eyebrow in the dark-haired man's direction, after a quick glance at the paperwork strewn across the desk. At the top of the pile was a stack of mail, several letters plainly labeled 'Jess Harper'.

Jess's head dipped quickly, the nod amplified by a soft grunt of affirmation.

Will slowly drew his gun, letting it hang loosely by his side. "Well, boys, now that we're acquainted, let's get comfortable. We'll be spending a bit of time together."

"You've already outstayed your welcome," Jess snarled. Every muscle in his face tightened with rigid anger.

Will started to rise, hand poised to strike, but Ben stepped smoothly between his young accomplice and his furious captive, putting a restraining hand on Will's shoulder. "Look, Harper." Ben gripped Jess's arm firmly. "I won't keep him off you any longer. I'm warnin' you now, he don't take to nobody mouthin' off at him. Keep a lid on it, or I can't stop him from settin' on you. Understand?"

Jess's hands curled into white-knuckled fists. "Yeah, I hear you," he replied through clenched teeth.

Only then did Ben step back, with a warning glance at his partner. Slim had watched the whole exchange anxiously, ready to spring from his chair, should the need arise, to haul the murdering outlaw off of Jess. He'd always told Jess his temper would get him into trouble someday... he only prayed that day hadn't finally come.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)! I'll update asap... please let me know how I did on this chapter, it was a challenge to write. Thanks again :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me this far! I admit writing scenes like the last chapter and upcoming ones isn't my strong suit, so this is a writing exercise for me. Despite my reservations, I'm really excited about what's coming up! I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _Seven forty-five._

Turning away from the clock, Slim squeezed his eyes shut, biting back a huff of frustration. Two hours since Will and Ben had ridden in and made themselves at home. Shortly after their arrival, the pair had made short work of unloading the ranch artillery, and Slim had taken that opportunity to gather his thoughts and work at throwing together a makeshift plan. Will would have no qualms about shooting either him or Jess if they so much as batted an eye in a suspicious way, Slim figured. But Ben, on the other hand; the outlaw would kill both men if he was pushed to it, for sure, but he'd put it off until it was unavoidable. Having only known the two for a short while, Slim did his best to assess them accurately with the little information he'd gathered. Recalling the robberies preceding Jim Kelly's murder, Slim considered the absence of violence. That abstinence was deliberate, he was sure. Ben seemed like the kind of man that would steal a man's petty cash, or the contents of his safe, with little to no reservations; but he'd avoid killing his victims at all costs.

Piecing these deductions together with Will's blatant bloodlust and irritation with his partner's soft side, Slim had come to the conclusion that Ben - as the elder by what looked to be around ten years - had run the operation thus far, until the Kelly shooting. Will was young and impulsive, younger than Jess by no more than a year or two, surely. He lacked his accomplice's common sense. The reality of hanging for murder hadn't occurred to him until it was too late, and now he would do anything in his power to escape the fate he'd created for himself. Will was a cornered wolf, and Slim knew he'd have to tread carefully around the younger outlaw's hair-trigger temper if he wanted to get both himself and Jess out of this mess alive.

Unfortunately, Slim had sorely underestimated Ben when making his original, hasty assessment. Acting on impulse, Slim had thrown caution to the wind and taken a page from Jess's book. Will had stepped outside for a brief moment, and Slim lunged for the only immediate threat in the room – Ben.

Jess rose from his seat as soon as he heard Slim's shout, but couldn't discern who had the advantage from the sounds of the scuffle. Something clattered to the ground, and was kicked across the room. It had to be Ben's gun, Jess reasoned. The outlaw hadn't fired a shot, so he must have dropped his iron. His heart sped up, thumping rapidly in his chest. The scraping, sliding sound had stopped near the kitchen; or at least, that was the best Jess could figure. He lunged towards the wall, rushing to guide himself forward while feeling for the gun with his foot.

Slim's focus was so wholly on Ben that he barely noticed Jess, out of the corner of his eye, going for the gun. _Attaboy, Jess!_ he rooted inwardly while struggling under Ben's weight. He hadn't taken Ben for much of a fighter – while not much older than Slim, he seemed slower, more deliberate in his actions. He now moved with a speed and force that Slim hadn't thought him capable of. The blond was barely able to think fast enough to keep up with his powerful blows.

As Jess scrambled towards the gun, groping fingers outstretched, a part of him itched to be fighting in Slim's place. In a way, he missed the feel of a well-aimed right hook hitting its mark, and the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins when he dodged a harsh blow. But Slim now filled the role of the more able fighter, and Jess occupied himself with getting his hands on Ben's gun. His hands brushed over the sanded wooden floors, and his whispered curse of frustration drowned out by the sound of struggles across the room. As was the case with Slim and Ben, he was so preoccupied with his task that he didn't hear or feel a fourth presence enter the room. His hand had just brushed against cold steel, excitement rising up inside of him, when an arm locked around his throat and jerked him to his feet.

"Sherman!"

Will's breath was hot on Jess's ear, and he struggled to turn his head away. He launched an arm backward, and the elbow connected solidly. He reared for another blow, but Will caught his arm mid-strike, and the arm at his throat constricted further.

Taking his breaths in small, thin gasps, Jess was suddenly aware of the silence that filled the room. No more grunts or thumps from Slim or Ben; only heavy panting, and the light shuffle of feet.

"Let him go." Slim's words came out all in one breath, followed by ragged, tired breathing.

Jess swallowed, and a strangled cough forced its way around the restricting limb. He gritted his teeth, strength and consciousness waning.

The next seconds dragged by, the room nearly silent, with the exception of a choked sound from Jess.

"Sure." Will's relenting nonchalance broke the brief silence, and he released his hold and shoved Jess forward in one swift, fluid motion. His fight with Ben forgotten, Slim immediately moved to catch his friend; but Jess, not expecting the sudden movement, caught his boot on the floorboards and lurched forward. His head cracked against the hearth, and the slender frame crumpled, laying still by the fireplace.

"Jess!" Panic pulsing through him, Slim dropped to his knees by the younger man's side, carefully lifting Jess's head off the floor. His fingers touched wet warmth, and his heart dropped to his stomach.

"Relax, Sherman, he'll be right as rain when he wakes up." A sharp prod from a revolver drew Slim upright, and he turned blazing eyes on Will.

"He's hurt."

Will barely spared Jess a glance. "He's fine. If you aim to see him stay that way, you'll leave him be and get back in your chair."

For a long moment, Slim stood tall and defiant, unwilling to leave Jess unattended, but unwilling to see him hurt further. His hands curled into fists, relaxed, then tightened again restlessly. Relenting with a short, reluctant nod, Slim took a step back. "Alright. Take it easy, I'm going." He hardly had the chance to follow through, though; the sound of an approaching rider took precedence, commanding all three men's attention.

In the span of seconds, Ben was peering through the front window, inching the curtains out of the way. "Lawman. I can kinda make out a badge in the lantern light." He whirled away from the window, taking charge with surprising control and efficiency. "Get Harper out of sight, in case the fella comes inside," he ordered, prompting an immediate reaction from Will. His stern, piercing glare fell onto Slim. "Get rid of him. I don't care how you do it, but do it quick."

Anger burning, Slim bit his tongue to keep from snapping at Will when the outlaw hefted Jess over a shoulder. Instead, he stood silent while his partner was carried into the bedroom, and directed his attentions toward the matter outside.

"Watch it out there. If any shootin' starts," Ben warned darkly, "Harper gets the first bullet." If Slim had any previous doubts about the older man's willingness and ability to kill if necessary, they were dashed in that moment. Ben meant every word he said.

"Slim! Jess!"

So it was Mort, not a deputy. Slim's heart quickened its pace as he stepped out into the night. He'd never lied to Sheriff Corey before, and he dreaded the idea of having to now. A light chill danced down his spine, and he shuddered – partly due to the nip in the air, but mostly to cold apprehension. "Mort. Had any luck with the posse?"

Sheriff Corey sighed heavily, and gave Slim a tired shake of his head. "No. Nothing. We lost their tracks about five miles from the Kelly's, so we've been searching other ranches around Laramie. It wouldn't make sense for those two to stick around any longer, but I can't shake the feeling that they're still somewhere close."

"You think they might still be around?" Slim feigned surprise, exercising every ounce of restraint to keep from looking back at the house, or giving Mort some other physical hint. Instead, he forced his gaze straight ahead, offering no indication as to the pair's whereabouts. "Surely they're smarter than that... anyone with half a lick of sense would high-tail it out of the territory as soon as things went sour."

"Maybe so. Half of us are still around Laramie, but a good seven or eight posse men rode on toward Cheyenne and Rimrock. I think we've got a pretty fair chance of catching them." Mort rubbed a hand across his worn, exhaustion-lined face. "I've still got three more ranches to visit before I meet the rest of the posse, so I'll be quick. Have you or Jess seen any strangers come through that might be suspect?"

Slim shook his head, repressing the guilt that welled up inside. "There were no passengers on the stage this afternoon, and no strangers rode through either. I'm sorry, Mort." _I'm sorry I have to lie to you like this. I wish I could tell you, I really do._

Mort nodded appreciatively, but something in the way he looked at Slim made the tall rancher think the sheriff might not have entirely believed him. Worried for not only Jess's safety, but Mort's as well, Slim forced any rigidity from his stance and softened his expression. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

Shrugging, the old sheriff offered Slim a small smile. "Thanks anyway. Before I go – I've been on the trail for hours, and I'm bone tired. Do you have a pot of coffee on, by chance?"

"No," Slim answered curtly, inwardly cursing his hasty response. He sounded tense, nervous... of course, that could all be in his head, since Mort didn't seem to really notice. "Sorry, Mort, we don't have any on right now. If we did, you'd be welcome to it."

"I don't doubt it. Thanks anyway." Mort backed his mare away from the house and waved tiredly. "I guess I won't be around for a while, since it looks like the thieves aren't anywhere nearby. I'll see you when this matter's all wrapped up, Slim."

Slim lifted a hand in goodbye, and, as he watched the lawman retreat from the yard, was filled with a gnawing hopelessness. Mort was their only chance at outside help, and now he was gone. Ordinarily, Slim would have relied heavily on Jess in a situation like this; but he wasn't sure what he could really ask of his friend now. Neither he nor Jess were sure what he was capable of, or what he could handle. Slim needed help. He needed Jess.

More than that, Slim realized, turning back to the house, he needed a miracle.

* * *

 **We're getting close! Completion is right around the corner! As always, reviews brighten my day and help me become a better writer, so please leave one if you'd like :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A note to guest reviewers - I can't send you personal replies, but I love you all! Thank you for your beautiful, encouraging reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The door clicked softly behind Slim, and a hand clapped onto his shoulder. "Good job out there, Sherman."

A smile graced Ben's hardened face for a half second, before his hand fell away. Slim wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light, or even his imagination, but he was sure he glimpsed an apologetic element in the small smile. Ben's whole demeanor softened in that moment, leaving Slim unsure about the older outlaw yet again. He'd surprised Slim with his callous behavior only minutes before, and now it seemed his tough-as-nails façade – if that was what it was – was slipping again. In any case, Slim pushed Ben's unpredictability to the back of his mind and pushed past the outlaw, storming into the bedroom.

"Jess?"

A soft groan was the only reply the younger man offered. He lay awkwardly on the cot, just as he'd been dropped, with an arm hanging off the side and brushing the floor. Dark lashes fluttered once; fingers twitched against wood.

Slim sat on the edge of the cot, easing Jess slowly upright. "Easy, pard," he muttered, relieved to see his partner coming around. "Take it easy."

"He's fine," Will snapped, leaned against the doorframe.

"Well excuse me if I don't take your word for it," Slim shot back, his restraint worn paper-thin. An angry flush crept up his neck, coloring his cheeks. "If Jess is hurt bad, it'll take more than just a gun to keep me off of you." The words felt good on his tongue, springing forth with a choleric bite that Slim wasn't used to.

Will scowled, but said nothing. Hand resting on the butt of his pistol, he looked on with mild interest as Slim focused his attention wholly on his friend.

"Jess... come on, pard, talk to me."

Jess sucked in a sharp breath, hand lifting to brush against the tender spot on his head. Blue eyes flickered open, blinking rapidly to clear the heavy, cob-webby feeling that weighed them down. "Slim..."

"Yeah. Do you feel alright?" the taller man asked anxiously, absently working his lower lip against his teeth.

"Mmmm..." Jess shook his head sharply, and instantly regretted the movement. His head swam, the room seeming to tilt all around him. "I... I don't rightly know."

"You weren't out long, so I guess you didn't hit _too_ hard." A comforting smile softened the worry lining Slim's face. "You'll be alright, Jess."

The dark-haired man nodded, raking a hand through his hair. His fingers trembled ever-so-slightly, and his pained expression betrayed the inevitable headache; but those telling signs aside, Jess seemed relatively unfazed by the blow he'd sustained. The thing that caught Slim's attention wasn't the tremor in the younger man's hand or the discomfort marring his features – he was primarily interested Jess's expression when he'd first opened his eyes. A fleeting look of slack-jawed surprise ghosted across his face, then his stare had settled into the vacancy that Slim had grown accustomed to over the past month. A muscled in Jess's jaw twitched, lips parting readily – but he seemed to think the better of it, and abandoned the unspoken comment with a shake of his head.

Satisfied with Jess's condition, Will nudged Slim's shoulder with the muzzle of his revolver. "Come on, boys. On your feet."

Slim bit back a harsh reply, rising stiffly. "Can you walk alright?" he asked gently, warily watching Jess lean against the wall for support.

"Yeah, I think so." With a brisk nod, the shorter man led the way out of the bedroom and made his way back to the rocker by the fire.

Slim lowered himself into his chair, a knot growing in his stomach. He inwardly cursed himself for not dropping a subtle hint when he spoke to Mort. No doubt Ben had been listening at the bedroom window, but he hadn't seen Slim. There had been ample opportunity to tip the sheriff off, but he hadn't done a thing. His jaw clenched tight. The memory flashed across his mind again: his only chance at help, riding out of the yard... out of reach.

Letting Mort ride off like that – lying to him – had been a huge mistake.

* * *

Sheriff Corey knew how to reason and use logic when tracking men. It was his livelihood, and he was pretty darn good at it, even if he did say so himself. Mort was also experienced enough to know that logic and reasoning didn't always get the job done – sometimes, a lawman had to go with his gut and hope he wasn't making a career-ending mistake. In his years as Laramie sheriff, Mort had seldom regretted following his instincts; he had his fingers crossed that this wouldn't be the exception.

He hadn't known anything was off right away. When Slim opened the door and stepped out into the dim lantern light, Mort had barely noticed his appearance. His shirt was rumpled, faintly streaked with dust or dirt in a few places, and his hair looked like he'd tried to smooth it down in a hurry, maybe giving it a quick combing with his fingers before answering the door. The sheriff had passed it off as nothing. After all, Slim was a working rancher. No doubt he'd become a little disheveled after a day of chores and ranch work.

On top of that, Jess hadn't come out to greet him. Mort knew for a fact he was there; Slim had assured him that both he and his friend would be sticking close to the ranch until the thieves were caught. Sure, maybe Jess was busy... but if he'd been outside, he'd have come over and said hello. If he was working inside, Mort surely would have heard dishes clanking, or some sort of mild clatter. It was awfully quiet inside... but that still didn't mean there was trouble.

If that had been all that was off, Mort might have ridden away and not looked back once.

What really tipped him off was Slim's stance; tight, his breathing imperceptibly labored, as if he'd been doing some heavy lifting or whatnot. He seemed stiff – maybe not to the untrained eye, but to Mort it was glaringly obvious.

So Mort went with his gut. He rode out of the Sherman yard, tethered his mare out of sight of the house, and slipped into the barn through the back entrance. Sharp eyes scanned the stalls, searching for anything out of the ordinary. "Gotcha," Mort muttered, setting his sights on two mounts in the corner stalls with saddles by their feet. They certainly didn't belong to Slim and Jess, judging by the muddled brands on their hindquarters. Probably stolen and branded over – and not very skillfully, either.

A buckskin and a spotted gray, no doubt belonging to the two petty-thieves-turned-murderers; combining everything their previous victims had been able to tell Mort – their mounts, glimpses of hair color, general height and build – the sheriff had put the pieces together and concluded that the two were Ben and Will Grayson, brothers from the Montana territory. After wiring a few other lawmen, he'd gotten his hands on a poster, which Helen Kelly used to positively identify the pair. The only crimes hanging over their heads, until now, had been robbery and assault.

Mort didn't doubt that the two were here now, inside the ranch house. Common sense told him the rest: the outlaws had been holding Jess inside while Slim came out to talk to him. Slim had been tasked to send him packing as soon as possible, no doubt, which accounted for his overall unkempt appearance. Knowing Slim and Jess as well as he did, Mort would have bet money at least one of them had been in a scuffle – and from the looks of it, Slim was the one.

Watching the quiet house across the yard, windows illuminated behind their curtains, the sheriff worked at formulating some kind of plan, based on the evidence and his conclusions. He could rush the place... no, too many variables. While the possibility stood that it _could_ work, the plan was too risky. And where Slim and Jess were concerned, that wasn't a risk Mort was willing to take.

So he waited. Ben and Will thought they'd shaken the law, so they'd soon begin to relax... and _that_ was when the sheriff would move. It had to be timed just right, and he had to get a handle on the situation, which he aimed to do with a careful look through the kitchen window. If all went well – and Mort prayed that it would – then they'd all come out of this alive, and no worse for the wear.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews - when I first got the idea for this story, this is the very first scene that I planned out... that being said, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Slim wasn't an impatient or unreasonable man. For his part, he was far more tolerant than his quick-tempered partner. In tense situations, Slim usual found himself holding Jess back for his own good, while the younger man flew off the handle and spouted off every insult that formed on the tip of his tongue – some of which Slim had given Jess a harsh tongue-lashing for after the fact, if they'd been said in Andy's presence.

Now, Slim was wondering if he hadn't spent too much time around Jess. The hot-blooded Texan's temper seemed to have rubbed off on him. Ruefully thinking back on the comment he'd let slip a minute earlier, he began to think maybe he'd have done better to keep his tongue in check. At the time, of course, Slim hadn't cared if the snide comment earned him a backhand or a fist across his jaw. He'd taken plenty from Will, and even Ben – forcing him to lie to one of his oldest friends, taking over the ranch house... and now he was on the receiving end of Will's rage. The outlaw's heated tirade of insults and threats was punctuated by an occasional blow to the ribs, or thereabouts. Slim ignored the shouted words, staring passively ahead until a new voice cut Will's rant short.

"You're a real tough hombre, huh?"

Slim winced involuntarily. Jess's livid growl had drawn the outlaw's attention from the blond, as it was probably intended to. _Danged fool. You can't see him coming, you'll get yourself killed._

Jess must have heard the shift of feet, because he tensed and turned his head a fraction of an inch, anticipating whatever pain would result from his intervention. The set of his jaw told Slim he didn't regret his words – he'd cut in again in a heartbeat.

"Will, we're wastin' time here. The law's off our tails, we gotta head out while we can," Ben pleaded with his partner. His gun was loosely trained on Slim, warning him to stay put.

Will shook his head, aiming a kick at Jess's knee. The dark-haired man recoiled, biting his lip and pulling the aching leg in. Semi-satisfaction tugged Will's mouth into a small smile. "Not yet, Ben. The horses need rest. We'll take off at daybreak, like we planned." He grabbed a fistful of Jess's thick curls, turning the scowling, pain-lined face upward. "We might even get a little somethin' outta this stop. Your boss keep any cash in the house, Harper?"

"Ain't you got enough yet?" Jess hissed through gritted teeth. He grunted sharply as Will's hand loosed from his hair, only to strike him across the jaw.

"Careful, Will." Ben's voice held a note of warning. "He's hurt his head. Take it easy."

Eyebrows raised, Will turned accusingly toward his brother. "What's it to you? I been tellin' you for months now, you're goin' soft on me!"

"Watch how you talk to me!" Ben snapped, fire flashing in his dark eyes. "I let you have your way up 'til now, but now there's a murder charge hangin' over your head! You ain't thinkin' straight, Will. We gotta head out while we can."

"Right after we clean these fellas out," Will promised, turning on his heel. "Hear that, Sherman? Give us whatever money you've got and we'll clear out of here."

Slim dropped his gaze, lips setting into a hard line. "There's nothing in the house but what we've got in our wallets."

"Don't play games with me." Laced with malice, the words sent a light chill running down Slim's back. Will's gun slid smoothly out of its holster, hanging loosely by his side. "A ranch owner who don't keep money in the house? I don't buy it."

"It's the truth, pure and simple." Slim eyed the gun warily, heartbeat speeding up when he realized how loose Will's grip on his weapon was. "Take it or leave it."

Will stopped short, toe to toe with Slim. "I'll be ridin' out in a while, and it's up to you whether I leave you and your partner alive or dead. I know you've got a safe or somethin' around here somewhere... c'mon, out with it."

Will's gun slipped in his grasp – the movement was slight, but Slim saw the opening and took it. For the second time that night, he lunged at the nearest threat. The revolver flew from Will's lax fingers, and he stood stunned for a critical half-second while Slim pulled him to the ground.

Ben stood by anxiously, almost intervening – no, Will needed to get this out of his system. The kid had been spoiling for a fight for a week now. Ben would let him pound on Sherman for a few minutes, then they'd pull out while his brother was satisfied.

A harsh blow across his face sent Slim reeling, and as he tried to shake the fog from his vision, bleary blue eyes focused on a figure lunging for the fireplace.

 _No, Jess. Don't be a fool, you'll get us all kill-_ "Jess, don't!"

Slim was amazed at the speed with which his partner moved, dislodging the hidden cover on the mantle. The gun was in Jess's hands almost before any of the other three knew he'd begun to move.

He wanted to close his eyes and shut out the whole scene. He couldn't watch Jess die. His friend had tried to cheat death one time too many, and Slim wasn't going to stand by and watch the younger man crumple, blood pouring from a fresh bullet wound-

But he couldn't seem to close his eyes. He couldn't rip his gaze from Jess's ready stance, every muscle taut with animated tension. His hardened face displayed a confidence Slim hadn't seen since the explosion, all hesitancy gone from his demeanor. His gun hand was steady, relishing the feel of cold steel.

"Nobody move." The growled words were even and deliberate. Jess's eyebrows drew together imperceptibly, waiting for the outlaws' response.

Ben took a slow step back, worry almost imperceptibly creasing his face. "Put the gun down, boy. You know you ain't got a chance of hittin' either of us."

"Don't be so sure," Jess warned, thumbing the flattened hammer of the gunfighting piece readily.

Will glanced down at his gun, lying a ways behind him on the floor. He'd already seen Jess had a keen sense of hearing, and inwardly weighed his chances of soundlessly retrieving his weapon against the chances of Jess's blindly fired bullet actually hitting him. His eyes darted sideways to Ben, who was slowly reaching to his holster.

"Don't try it!" Jess shouted, gritting his teeth at the tremor that slipped into his voice. He jerked the gun in Ben's direction, urging the outlaw to lift his hand away from his iron. Both Ben and Will were taken aback by the semi-accuracy of Jess's immediate reaction to the near-silent movement.

"Harper, put the gun down," Will coaxed. The sardonic note to his words only served to further rile Jess, who he turned his weapon on the younger outlaw again. "I wouldn't pull that trigger if I was you, boy."

Jess mouth twitched, drawing into a thin line. "Oh, no?" he taunted lightly, eyebrows drawing upward.

Slim licked his lips nervously, staring down the barrel of Jess's revolver. "Careful, Jess."

Somewhere behind him, Will laughed nervously. "Harper, you're aimin' right at your friend Sherman. Pull that trigger and you ain't gonna hit me. You'll kill him." The younger of the outlaws stepped close behind Slim, hand tightening on the blond rancher's collar. "Put the gun down. I ain't gonna tell you again."

He expected Jess's empty stare to falter. He expected the gun to waver in his hand, and lower to the ground.

Instead, Jess grinned. It was a wolfish, daring sort of grin. His eyes danced impatiently, and if Slim didn't know better, he would have sworn Jess was holding Will's glare.

"Let go of Slim." The words were low and husky, emphasized by the click of a hammer.

Will pulled the taller man back a step, tightening his grip on the cloth of his collar. "Don't be stupid! You-" His voice rose an octave, feverish nervousness slipping through. The hitch in his voice betrayed his uneasiness and uncertainty. "You- you're blind... ain't you? You got no chance of hittin' me." At this point, Will's wavering insistence was to reassure himself, rather than dissuade Jess. Was it possible that – somehow – Harper would be able to hit him?

Jess raised the gun, leveling it with his shoulders. A twitching finger curled around the trigger. He flinched at the cocking of cold steel by his ear.

"Don't do it, Harper," Ben warned – pleaded, more like it – meaningfully. "Don't make me kill you."

The collar tightened around Slim's throat, and he inhaled sharply. The small gasp of air was all Jess needed. Only Slim saw the barely perceptible raise of his chin, the clench of his jaw-

Without a moment's hesitation, Jess fired.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yes, it's only been two days. I almost waited until tomorrow evening to post this, but I was too excited. It's all coming together...**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Slim squeezed his eyes closed tightly, catching only a glimpse of the flash of gunpowder and smoke bursting from the muzzle of Jess's prized gunfighting iron. He didn't feel the bullet slam into his chest. He didn't feel the hot, searing pain blossom up all around the wound.

Slim didn't feel a thing. His whole body went numb as the bullet zipped past his ear, the sound immediately followed by a sharp gasp from Will. The hand on Slim's collar released, his own hand instinctively flying to rub at his throat. Cold shock flowing through his limbs, he turned stiffly to see Will's body fall. The young outlaw was dead before he hit the floor.

Empty silence followed, a solemn air settling over the room. Wiping a sweat-slicked palm on his pants, Slim opened his mouth to ask the questions that were circling in his mind – but there was still the matter of Ben, standing firm in front of the door, with his gun leveled at Jess's head.

Any questions Slim had for Jess would have to wait.

Jess's eyes closed, eyebrows drawing together when the muzzle of the gun brushed his ear. A muscle tightened in his jaw – he'd killed Will, and now he would face the repercussions.

"You killed him." There was no note of accusation to Ben's words. He spoke calmly and evenly, keeping his voice level. "You killed my brother."

"Brother...?" Jess started to turn his head, but the cold steel pressing against his ear stopped him in his tracks. "Why ain't you pulled the trigger? I killed your brother... what are you waitin' for?"

Every man in the room started when the bang of the front door interrupted Ben before he could respond to Jess's nervous questions. Jess whirled where he stood, this time ignoring the gun; but it never wavered, instead it rested mere inches from his nose.

"Hold it!" In the span of a few seconds, Mort took in the entire scene with an expert eye. The body on the ground behind Slim – dead, from the looks of it – and the revolver leveled at Jess's head. First and foremost, get that gun pointed in a safe direction.

Every ounce of tension drained from Slim's anxious stance when he saw the figure in the doorway, shotgun leveling at Ben. "Mort... how?"

"Mort?" Jess echoed huskily, picking up on Slim's quiet recognition. "That you?"

"Drop that iron, mister, or you'll get a backside full of buckshot," Mort snapped.

Ben rubbed a calloused thumb over the hammer of his Colt, weary eyes flickering between Jess and Mort. A tired, mourning smile softened his face as he lowered the gun. "I s'pose I oughta thank you, Harper."

That was the last thing either Jess or Slim had expected to hear from him. Jess bit his lip curiously, and ventured to ask, "How d'you figure that?"

Ben barely noticed the tug at his hand when Mort took his revolver. "If you hadn't shot Will, he'd have hanged. He was gonna die anyhow, I'm grateful you made it quick and painless."

Slim cocked his head to the side, inquisitive confusion passing over his features. "I still can't figure you, Ben."

"Me neither, Sherman," the outlaw answered ruefully. He looked past Slim, eyes settling on his brother's lifeless body. His shoulders heaved with an audible sigh, and the last of his fighting spirit dissipated. "See that he gets a decent burial, will you, Sheriff?"

Mort nodded solemnly. "I'll see that he's taken care of. Can't give him much more than a prayer and a proper plot of ground, though... the Laramie folks won't take to a murderer having anything better than that. Jim Kelly was a good man and a friend to near every man in town."

"I wish it hadn't happened." Ben finally tore his gaze from Will's still form, and let out a single, soft laugh. "I tried to stop him, believe it or not."

"I do," Mort assured him quietly. "Against all the evidence, I believe it. The jury in Laramie just might buy it too, though it'll take some fancy explainin'. It'll go a long way towards lightening your sentence if you hand over what you stole."

Ben relented without resistance. "In my saddlebags. We barely spent fifty dollars out of the whole bundle."

Mort tugged at his prisoner's arm, and Ben wordlessly turned towards the door. "Lucky thing I guessed something was off, Slim. Are both you boys alright?" the sheriff asked quickly, turning shadowed eyes on Slim and Jess.

As one, the two nodded. "Fine, Mort," Slim answered, looking Jess up and down. "How's the head, Jess?" He frowned, seeing the way Jess swayed slightly on his feet. "...Jess?"

"I need to sit down."

The words were whispered and weak, void of the slender cowboy's usual ferocity. The phrase was simple enough, spoken without flourish or any note of panic. Slim's only warning was the subtle glassy look in Jess's eyes, and the feeble tremble in his knees. Three long strides had him at his partner's side, firmly gripping his arm and steering him toward the ever-familiar rocking chair. "Rest easy, pard," he muttered, glancing up at Mort. "He'll be alright. Go on."

Hesitation betraying his reluctance, the sheriff jerked his head toward Will. "Help me with him," he ordered Ben curtly. Between the two of them, short work was made of removing the body.

Ignoring the scuff of boots on the floor as Mort and Ben carried the dead outlaw outside, Slim picked up his overturned chair and set it down opposite the rocker. "Alright, Jess." He sat down with a grunt, rubbing his bruised side. "You've got some tall explaining to do."

The younger man sat tiredly, curly head resting in his hands. A whoosh of breath, and he slowly raised his eyes to meet Slim's. The silence was deafening as Slim waited for some kind of response.

"I wouldn't have fired if there was a chance I'd have hit you."

Whatever Slim had been expecting Jess to say, that certainly wasn't it. "What? No, Jess, it's not that... well, it is, but that's not all of it-"

"Just hear me out, Slim," Jess interrupted, his voice rising over Slim's. "Listen. I- I can _see_... sorta. When I came 'round earlier, after I hit my head, there... there was this dim, kinda fuzzy light. I don't know why it happened when it did. Maybe the head injury, maybe I'm just done healin', or maybe it was 'cause of somethin' bigger'n either one of us..." He paused there, and squinted slightly, as if struggling to look his friend in the eye. "I ain't never been a religious man, Slim. You know that. But... don't it seem kinda providential?"

Slim considered Jess's words, sobered by his friend's confusion. "I can't answer that, Jess," he said gently, squeezing the younger man's shoulder firmly. "But whatever it was, it was dang near perfect timing."

Jess smiled thinly, the corners of his eyes barely wrinkling. "Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Slim. Neither Will or Ben seemed to think I was much of a threat, and I didn't wanna give 'em any cause to tighten their rein on me, in case I had a chance to make a move."

"I wish you could've warned me. You had me real worried, pard. I thought Ben was gonna take you for sure." Slim frowned, seeing Jess's head lower slightly. "How much can you see now? More than just a little light, I'd guess, judging by your stunt a few minutes ago."

"Blurry shapes," Jess admitted slowly, as though he still hadn't really registered the fact, and squinted again. "I could just barely tell you from Will – you're taller, that helped. If there'd been any chance I'd been aimin' at you, I wouldn't have pulled the trigger, Slim, I swear."

"Doggone it, I know that," Slim muttered, giving Jess a play push. "You don't have to convince me."

Jess shrugged, lips curling into a half-smirk. "Just makin' sure." His gaze shifted upward, carefully finding Slim's. "I... I can just make out your face – hurts if I try too hard." He shook his head weakly, eyes squeezing shut. "I'm dizzy, Slim. Everythin' tilts when I look at it."

 _Concussion, most likely. No surprise._ "You need rest." Sensible, as usual. Jess was getting his dadgum vision back and Slim was concerned about a possible concussion. _Not possible,_ Slim corrected himself, _probable._ Even so – how could either of them rest after something like that?

It was all so surreal. Minutes had seemed to crawl by while Slim was waiting helplessly – then everything sped up to double time, with Jess going for his gun and shooting Will, and Mort showing up, and he and Ben clearing Will's body out and heading into town...

Now everything was quiet and still, just like it had never happened.

"Slim..."

"Mmm?" Slim was immediately alert. "What?"

Jess's eyes roamed the room, hungrily taking in every blurred detail. The neat little ranch house – however plain and quiet it was – had never looked so good to Jess as it did in that moment, through the fog of newly found sight. "Slim, I can see _._ " He broke into a wide grin that illuminated every feature, the sparkle finally returning to his deep blue eyes. "I- I can _see!"_

There it was. Realization. Sweet, wonderful awareness that the darkness was gone. The fear was gone.

Slim could only shake his head, a laugh catching in his throat at the sight of Jess truly smiling; really, honestly happy, because he was going to be alright.

Everything was going to be _alright._

Slim had been telling himself that for the past month... now he knew it for sure.

As suddenly as the jubilant outburst had come, it faded, and the effects of the concussion took over again. Expecting the abrupt change, Slim was there to catch Jess when his knees buckled, completely exhausted from the ordeal.

"M'tired, Slim," Jess groaned simply, gripping Slim's shoulder to pull himself upright. "Wanna rest."

"I figured as much." Slim adjusted his grip on his partner and supported him to the bedroom. Jess's booted feet shuffled alongside his, and the dark-haired man looked drowsily upward, struggling to focus on Slim's face.

"Slim, I can see," he mumbled again, relishing the phrase on his tongue; a phrase he thought he'd never say again.

"I know, pard." Slim's smile was evident in his voice. "I know."

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated as always. This was possibly one of the most complex scenes in the whole story, so please let me know if my reactions and dialogue were accurate. I hope you all enjoyed! One more chapter to wrap it all up...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A heartfelt thank you to all who've stuck with me until the end... yes, this is the end. It feels wonderful to be finished, and I can't begin to tell you what a genuine pleasure it's been to write this for you all. I appreciate every one of you, so please enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Dadgum, it felt good to ride again.

The wind whipping past his ears, the steady rhythm of Traveller's cadenced gallop... horse and rider became one as they moved smoothly across the open field. Hooves thumped against damp, grass-covered dirt, faster and faster.

"Jess, wait up!"

The boyish shout from behind quickly reminded Jess that he had a riding partner... who he'd left in the dust. Lost in the sheer joy of riding for the first time in a month, he'd momentarily forgotten Andy was along – brought back into the moment, a gentle tug on the reins slowed his bay to a trot.

"Learn to keep up, Tiger!" Jess called back, twisting in his saddle. He wasn't being completely fair; Andy wasn't quite the rider Jess was, and the young cowboy knew it – but the kid could handle the ribbing, it was evident by the grin on his face. It was that wide, sparkling smile that displayed more joy than Jess could have thought possible. Big, brown eyes shone with blissful admiration, locking gazes with soulful blue. That grin was one Jess hadn't been sure he'd ever have the pleasure of seeing again.

Andy's reaction had been his favorite, partly because of that smile. Jess had insisted on being the one to fetch Andy and Jonesy from the Kelly ranch, to tell them it was all over. It hadn't taken Andy but a moment, standing there in the yard, to recognize the rider galloping over the hill at breakneck speed. He'd screamed the cowboy's name, calling for Jonesy and running to meet the rider simultaneously. Initial recognition had given way to delighted realization within moments; the boy's expression changed in the blink of an eye, and he stopped in his tracks.

Dust had sprayed up beneath the bay's hooves as Jess reined him in, and his boots barely hit the dirt before two arms wrapped around his waist and Andy squeezed for all he was worth, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

 _"_ _Jess..." Andy choked on his friend's name, reluctantly breaking the embrace so he could look into the deep blue of Jess's eyes for himself, to see if it was really true._

 _The dark-haired rancher winked, a winsome grin brightening his features. "Yeah, Tiger."_

 _"_ _You can see?" The words were hopeful; tremulous._

 _"_ _Almost as good as before," Jess assured him huskily, tousling the younger Sherman's hair with calloused fingers. "Think I'd be ridin' Traveller if I couldn't?"_

 _"_ _Oh, Jess!" Again, the boy's face was buried in Jess's chest, excitement tightening his hold. "I knew it. I just knew you'd be alright."_

 _Jess squeezed his young friend firmly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Me too, Andy. I think I kinda knew it, too."_

The reunion had been so sweet and joyful that Jess never wanted to forget it. Even now, a week later, it was as vivid as if only minutes had passed. As Andy pulled his mare up alongside Traveller, Jess glanced past him at the horizon. Crystal clear, just like before the accident. Everything was so green, the sky so blue... he didn't remember the earth being this intensely vibrant before – maybe he'd taken it for granted.

He swore he'd never take it for granted again.

Beside him, Andy took a long draw from his canteen. Swishing the lukewarm water around for a moment, he finally swallowed and turned to look at Jess. "Was it scary?"

Short, simple, to the point. The question took Jess off guard, and his brain double-timed trying to come up with an answer. Was _what_ scary? The explosion? Being held hostage by Will and Ben? Not being entirely sure his bullet would hit Will, not Slim?

Unable to produce a suitable answer, he managed a surprised "What?"

"Bein' blind," Andy clarified softly, lowering his gaze. "Not knowin' if you'd ever see again."

Jess chewed his lip thoughtfully. He chose his response carefully, knowing he stood on a pedestal in Andy's eyes. "Yeah... yeah. I guess so. It's always frightenin' to be uncertain 'bout somethin'."

The boy nodded slowly, and his mare took a restless step forward. "I guess even _you_ get scared sometimes, huh?"

"Well... dadgum, Andy, everybody does." Jess shifted the reins in his hand. "Ain't nothin' to be scared about now, anyways. My eyes is good as new, and I aim to steer clear of nitro for a long time."

Andy grinned. "Good idea, Jess."

The young man's mouth curled into a mischievous smile, and he fixed a playful gaze on Andy. "Only one thing to be scared of now."

"What's that?" the boy asked, brow furrowing in concern.

Black-gloved hands held the reins a little tighter, and Jess flashed a grin. "Maybe I'm scared you'll beat me back to the house, and I'll never live down bein' whooped in a race by a kid."

A fraction of a second passed before Andy picked up on the challenge. His eyes flickered wide, and he urged his mare into a full-out run, calling over his shoulder, "Bet you tonight's dessert that I beat you!"

Jess waited all of ten seconds before giving chase, setting his sights on the ranch house ahead. "Andy," he muttered under his breath, "I'm sure gonna enjoy my double helping of apple pie tonight."

* * *

 **Aaaaand... it's a wrap! Please review and let me know how you liked my first venture into Laramie fanfiction. I've got more fics underway, so look for those in the (hopefully near) future!**


End file.
